3 Words to Say, 3 Words to Never Say
by Solarking
Summary: Chris Anderson, a rich New York native who dreams to fight in the MMA comes to Inaba in the middle of the TV killer case only to get wrapped up in it himself. Will he be able to come out alive and what will happen when he meets a certain idol. OC X Rise. DISCONTINUED, something new will be coming later this week, see my profile for full details and the author note in chapter 14.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody and welcome to my new Persona 4 story entitled 3 Words to Say, 3 Words to Never Say. After spending most of the first part of winter break playing through Persona 4 Golden, I was inspired to write a story about my favorite video game. As you can probably tell by the summary, as well as the post on my profile, this story will focus on an OC X Rise relationship. Before reading this, I recommend you go to my profile as I have posted almost all the details about my OC and his persona. Also, this chapter will probably end up being a mix of a lot of narration and dialogue, because it is meant to serve as a good introduction to my OC. The story will also be told in his POV, except for some chapters which may focus on another character's POV, which will be mentioned beforehand. Otherwise happy reading and hope you like it. I do not own Person 4, or its characters and stuff, Atlus owns that, the only things I do own is my OC, Chris Anderson and the plot.

CH.1: Story of Myself and the new student

My name is Chris Anderson, and I'm just like every other American teenager. Okay, that's a lie; I'm nothing like everyone else, at least not like most people. You see I come from a very wealthy family living in New York, the city that never sleeps, though I wish it would sometimes. Not that I hate it because that's far from the truth, there is just always something going on in it, like the people never take a break to just do nothing. I'm the guy those people envy, someone who already has everything without having to do too much labor, but I envy those people. They don't have to worry about the things I have to worry about, and many times I wish was them, so I wouldn't have to put up with some of these things. Everyone expects something from me, like if I don't live up to it there is something wrong with me.

My mother is a doctor who has written numerous articles and has even written one or two books. My father is a lawyer, and a damn good one too, he's won many difficult cases and has become a legend in the state just like my mother. People always flock to my parents if they need help, whether it's case or plastic surgery. Because of this most people assume I'm going to be either a doctor or a lawyer, after all that's what my parents do so why wouldn't I? The answer is neither, I hate it when people I don't really know act as if they know what is best for me, only my parents and I know that. It reminds me of many past conversations I've had with my 5 year old sister Bethany.

"Chris?" Bethany asked me a while ago," are you going to be a lawyer like Daddy or a doctor like Mommy?" At the time the question had caught me off guard so my response was a simple one.

"I don't know." I had said to her unsure if that was true or not. At that time I honestly had no idea, my parents kept telling me I didn't have to while everyone else seemed to think I should. Things just were not that clear to me, which the exact opposite of my brothers is. I have two younger brothers Hunter who is 13 and Devon who is 10, despite their age they both already know what they want to be; Hunter wants to be a doctor and Devon a lawyer, big surprise. That's fine with me; they can be whatever they want to be, as long as people don't expect the same from me.

Going back to my first point, my family is super rich; we live on the upper-east side and have a big beautiful mansion packed with a pool, a dojo area for me to practice my martial arts, and a whole lot of other stuff. It's a really nice house, but there are definitely negatives with being rich, everyone else. For example, girls are always lining up for a chance to get together with me, why, because of my family's wealth. That's all, they just want my money, don't care about what I'm like or anything, just my money simple as that. People always come to me when they need something, like to borrow money, don't get me wrong I do have a lot of friends that are friends with me because they actually like me, not just because I'm rich. It was those friends that made me realize what I want to do with my life, MMA. Yep, once I'm old enough I plan to fight in the MMA, the UFC to be exact. Martial arts has always been important to me and I've been practicing it most of my life, it lets me escape from my problems and stuff. At first my parents were worried but they saw how much I wanted to do it, so they said once I'm old enough to join I can if I want provided I don't get in over my head.

Anyways right now I'm on a train on the way to Inaba, a small rural town in Japan. Why am I in Japan you may ask, I'm taking a break from everything back in New York. My parents were happy to see that I wanted to travel somewhere overseas to "broaden my horizons" or something like that. From what I've heard Inaba is a pretty quiet town, which I like the sound of. I'm going to be living in a small house that I'm renting during my stay, I'll be on my own but I can take care of myself so that isn't an issue. The train finally pulled into the station snapping me out of my thoughts; I quickly gathered my stuff and exited the train in order to catch the bus to where I would be staying.

Half hour later:

I had finally unpacked my stuff and settled into my new temporary home, it was a simple house with a kitchen, living room and bathroom on the first floor and a bedroom on the second floor. It's nowhere as big as our house back in New York, but it definitely has a cozy feel to it. It was already getting late so I ate dinner, showered and headed off to bed in prep for school tomorrow.

The next morning:

It was a cloudy morning walking to school but there wasn't a single drop of rain in the sky. I couldn't believe it was my first day at a new school in Japan, especially since it was the middle of the semester. I also knew I was going to have to get used to going to school Mondays through Saturdays, instead of the usual 5 days a week plan I was used to back in America. I finally reached the front doors of the school and entered. At the front of the first floor were shoe lockers to put your shoes in, doors leading to outside as well as the other building and the faculty office. The faculty office was my first step, so I went inside, got my schedule, listened to some teacher lecture me and headed up to my homeroom.

As I approached the classroom a teacher who had been standing outside walked up to me.

"So, you're the new student." The teacher asked me, he was in a blue jacket and somehow rubbed me the wrong way.

"Yes, I'm Chris Anderson." I introduced curtly.

He looked me up and down before saying, "you're from America huh, what are you doing all the way here in Japan?"

"Broadening my horizons."

"Sure you are." He started with a doubtful expression," anyway while you're here, I'm gonna make two things clear, one if you cause problems you'll be on my shit list immediately, second make sure you don't knock any of the girls up, got it?" I could only nod trying to figure out what was wrong with this teacher. A few seconds later I was ushered into the room by Mr. Morooka and stood next to his desk at the front of the room. The class was alive with discussion and all eyes were on me as soon as they saw me, Mr. Morooka promptly entered the classroom taking his place at the desk and slammed his stuff onto it.

"Alright everyone shut your traps and listen," his comment got the class to fall silent in a matter of seconds, "you see this kid here is joining us all the way from America, New York to be exact. And here he is in a dead-end town of all places, which means either his parents hate him enough to send him here or he's just stupid. Now to the girls, I don't care if you think he has a nice muscles or a cute face or any shit like that, don't drool all over him or fight over him or you'll be on my shit list for bringing your teenage love problems into my class. So now, foreigner do you have anything to add?"

I was still shocked by what he said so it took me a second to actually say anything," um, my name's Chris Anderson, I'm from America as you were just told and I hope to get along with all of you."

"What are you a sap or something, you're on my shit list for sounding like a sissy, effective immediately. You'll sit next to Narukami; hey raise your hand so he can see you Narukami!" My eyes scanned the classroom until I saw the boy who had his hand raised, he had silver hair and was smiling, at least he's probably nothing like this asshole of a teacher.

Once I was in my seat he turned to me and said," sorry about King Moron, you'll get used to him eventually; my name is Yu Narukami by the way." He held his hand out to me which I gladly shook, at long last I finally found someone I didn't want to strangle. The rest of the day went by quickly with not much worthy of note. As the last bell rang the class began packing up for the day. While I was packing Yu stood next to my desk with three other people next to him.

"Hey Chris, I want you to meet some of my friends."

First a brown haired boy with a tired expression and headphones around his neck came up to me," hey I'm Yosuke Hanamura good to meet ya Chris."

The next person to greet me was a girl with short brown hair, "hey I'm Chie Satonaka nice to meet you."

The final person was a girl with long dark hair," hello my name is Yukiko Amagi, it's very nice to meet you Chris." They all seemed like really nice people and I was looking forward to getting to know them better. A few moments after the introductions another guy entered the classroom. He had bleached blonde hair and was wearing a skull t-shirt with a black leather jacket hanging loosely on his back. He looked like a delinquent, he reminded me of my cousin Rob who was in a motorcycle gang, but that's a story for another day.

"So, you're the transfer student from America huh, I'm Kanji Tatsumi." Despite his looks he seemed rather nice.

"Good to meet you too, I'm Chris Anderson."

"So Chris, what's your house like back in New York?" Chie asked me. There it was, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to mention it for a while but I had no choice.

"Well, it's a big house with a pool, rec room, a dojo/weight room, guest rooms, multiple bathrooms, family room, a nice kitchen, a dining room, an office room and plenty of other rooms and storage." The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Holy cow, is your family like super rich or something?" Chie asked me to which I could only nod.

"Wow that's pretty cool Chris-senpai." I couldn't believe Kanji had already started calling me senpai; I had to admit that I liked it.

"Wait, Chris," Chie started," did you say you had a dojo in your house, like a martial arts dojo?"

"Yep, I've been doing martial arts for years and I plan on fighting in the UFC once I'm old enough." Everybody had a surprised look on their face except Chie who had a look of admiration.

"That is awesome; we need to train together sometime!"

"Sure, and everyone else would be welcome too, as long as they wanted to."

"Hey Chris, we were all going to head to Junes to grab a bite to eat you wanna come with us?" Yosuke asked me. I had heard that Junes was a local mall, not quite as big as some of the ones we have in New York, but it still apparently is pretty big considering how small Inaba is. After accepting his offer the six of us left the school and made our way over to Junes.

It was a pretty big place with a nice electronics department, a grocery, food court, etc. We were currently sitting at one of the long tables enjoying some grilled steak and sodas.

"Wow, this is pretty good!" I exclaimed as I shoved another piece of steak into my mouth.

"Ha, I knew you'd like it, the food here is just another thing that makes Junes so great." Yosuke said boastingly.

"Of course he'd say that, his father is the manager of this place after all." Yu commented. This was surprising to me, I had no idea that was the case, and it was no surprise that he speaks so highly of the place. As we all continued to eat I looked over at Kanji just in time to see him pull out a box of animal crackers out of his jacket pocket.

"Kanji, are those animal crackers?"

"What, uh yeah," he stammered caught off guard," you got a problem with that?"

"No, course not animal crackers are pretty good, though I prefer the ones with frosting on them."

"It ain't about what kind they are, what matters is finding the penguin cracker and that's it."

"I didn't know there was a penguin cracker, it must be pretty rare then."

"Course it is and I ain't gonna rest until I find it!" Kanji shouted out suddenly standing up. After a few moments he realized that he had shouted that out and slowly sat back down muttering to himself.

"So Chris, you haven't really said much about your family back in New York, what are they like?" Yukiko asked me.

"My mother is a doctor and my father is a lawyer, I also have 2 younger brothers Hunter who's 13, Hunter who's 10, and I also have a little sister Bethany who's 5. As you already know my family is super rich and very prominent back home, Hunter wants to be a doctor like my mom and Devon a lawyer like my dad, though either never had any interest in being either."

"Yeah, being a MMA fighter is a lot cooler than the other things." Chie commented which I agreed upon. We fell into a comfortable silence until Yu decided to break it.

"So what are you doing here in japan anyways Chris?"

"Eh, not much to it, I wanted to get away for a while and I've always wanted to go to Japan and since this place is so laid-back and quiet I thought I'd come here."

"Then I guess you haven't heard about the murders yet." Chie said.

"Wait, did you say murders, as in multiple people getting killed?"

"Yeah, two people have turned up dead; the police still have no killer, not even a suspect." Yosuke added.

"They don't even have a perp yet, wow that's kinda scary." I said trying to wrap my head around what Yosuke had just said.

"We have a theory though, the people who get kidnapped have been on television before, that seems to be how the person has been finding his victims." Yu said.

"So in other words, if you appear on TV then there's a chance you'll get kidnapped by whoever is doing this?"

"That's what it seems like Chris, so just keep aware of anything strange in the coming days." Yu told me. Our group fell into silence for a few moments until I spoke up.

"Well, I'd better get going, I still have some things to unpack and stuff, so I'll see you all at school tomorrow."

"Alright see you then." Yosuke said as everyone else began getting ready to leave too. I said my final goodbyes and started on my way back home.

About halfway there I noticed a few reporters making their way down the same street as me. As I got closer to them I noticed that they were walking towards me.

"Hey, you don't look like you're from around here, are you a tourist?" The reporter asked me.

"Uh, yeah I'm from New York originally."

"Really," the reporter seemed surprised," well then would you be willing to talk about for our new travel show?"

"Uh, sure if you want me to."

"Okay then, why'd you decide to come here?"

"I had always wanted to go to Japan and my parents decided to let me go on my own so here I am, the countryside is a nice change from the craziness that is New York."

"Okay, thank you for your time sir, could we just have your name too?"

"Chris Anderson."

"Alright then, thank you for your time Chris." The reporter said warmly. With the quick interview done the group of reporters continued their way down the street as I continued up the street back to my new place. My first day at school had certainly been an interesting one and I was looking forward to be able to see Yu and the others again tomorrow.

And that's it, 10 pages, my longest chapter ever. It could have easily been more but I felt like keeping it at 10. The next chapter will probably be just as long, maybe more, who knows. Anyway thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite and follow, Solarking out.


	2. Training, penguin, family, nothingness

Hey all, Solarking here with the second chapter of 3 Words to Say, 3 Words to Never say. Thank you to all of the people who took an interest in my story and hope you enjoy this chapter too. Also thank you to Gunsandgames for your review, I just love seeing positive reviews. Also, before I forget, Chris' current outfit is similar to Yosuke's, the school jacket outfit, minus the head phones. Also, Chris' martial arts career is based off of my own, except for the MMA fighting part. I do not own Persona 4 or its characters; I only own Chris Anderson and the plot.

CH.2: Training, the penguin, family and nothingness

A few days have passed since my first day at Yasogami High and things have been going great. I've had fun hanging out with Yu and the others after school; I've been doing well in school as well, at least so far. In short I finally felt like I was getting used to life in Inaba. It was a few days after the first day when Chie approached me during lunch.

"Hey Chris, if you don't have any plans for after school yet, I wanted to know if you'd want to train together."

I thought about it for a minute before saying, "sure thing, how about we walk over to Samegawa after school then?"

"Alright, I'll see you then." Chie said before she took off. The rest of the day went by quickly with not much of interest happening. As soon as school ended for the day I left for the flood plain since Chie had already gone ahead of me.

Samegawa Flood plain:

It was a nice day outside, which meant it was perfect weather for training outside. I arrived at the riverbank to see Chie warming up while waiting for me.

"Hey Chie."

"Oh, there you are Chris, you ready to do some training?"

"Of course, why don't we start with some sparring?"

"Ha, you are so going down."

The two of bowed to each other in respect and assumed our fighting stances. By her stance I could tell that her style focuses on kicks above all else. I decided the best way to get to her would be to focus on leg grabs as my defense and attack with a balance of punches and kicks which was my preferred style. After a few moments we both rushed towards each other and began the match. As I expected she unleashed a barrage of kicks that would've hurt if I hadn't dodged. For the first few minutes I stayed on the defensive until I could find an opening. Focusing on her movements I quickly began my comeback, blocking her kicks and responding with my own punches and kicks. After a few minutes of trading shots I finally saw my chance, as she rushed for a big kick flying kick I dropped down as she flew over me, grabbed her leg and flipped her onto the ground as she hit the ground I quickly rolled over and held her legs in a grapple. Unable to escape she tapped the ground with hand to signal her surrender.

" Whoa, you are good; man I was no match for you Chris."

Helping her up off the ground I said," that's what you get after practicing martial arts for pretty much your entire life, but thanks for the match; it's been a while since I last fought someone who could keep up with me."

"Hey it's you guys." A voice said. I turned to see Kanji approaching us.

"Hey Kanji, what are you doing here?" Chie asked him.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you two wanted to hang out, I got nothing else to do so I figured I'd come and see how your training was going."

"We just finished actually, so if you wanted to go somewhere then we'll tag along." I told him.

"Cool, how about that hill nearby."

"Sure, let's go!" Chie shouted as she dashed ahead leaving us in her dust. After a few minutes of walking Kanji and I finally made it to the hill where Chie was waiting. We all sat down on the nearby table and began talking about everything from school to the latest movies, many of which were the kung-Fu movies Chie was obsessed with. After some time Kanji pulled out a box of animal crackers just like he had the previous day. He opened it and proceeded to munch on them until his eyes grew wide.

"Holy Shit!" Kanji screamed out suddenly.

"What, what happened Kanji," I started until I saw what he had in his hand," is that what I think it is?" In his hand Kanji was holding the rarest cracker of them all, the cracker of legends, the penguin animal cracker.

"Oh my god, Chris-sempai, please tell me this isn't a dream, is this really the penguin?" he asked with a mix a pure shock and joy.

"Yeah, it is the penguin, big deal." Chie told him.

"No big deal, Chie-sempai this is a huge deal," Kanji started," do you have any idea how long I've searched for this penguin. Do you have any idea how many boxes of animal crackers I've bought just trying to find it, hundreds sempai, hundreds of them. This is the greatest day of my life! Quick, does anyone have a camera on their phone or something?" In response I pulled out my phone as Kanji had requested. I ended up having to take multiple pictures of him holding the penguin cracker; in each he had an expression of pure joy. This might seem weird to most people, but I knew why it was a big deal to him and couldn't help but smile feeling happy for him. He took out some tissues and wrapped the cracker very gently in them and placed it into a plastic bag then into his jacket pocket.

"Gotta make sure to take good care of it, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to it."

"Well, anyway, we should gather everyone at Junes, because I got a letter from my family back in New York."

"Really awesome, let's call Yu, Yosuke and Yukiko and have them meet at the food court." Chie suggested. We all agreed to get everyone to meet up at Junes and open the letter there.

Junes food court, 1 hour later

We had all gathered at the food court sitting at the same table we had sat at last time.

"So, you got a letter from your family?" Yu asked.

I nodded saying," yeah, haven't opened it yet though, I figured I'd do it here and read it out loud." Getting nods from the others I opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and began reading.

"Hello Chris, how are you? Hope everything is going well for you, though I'm sure you've probably made a lot of friends already. We're all fine over here, your father's hard at work on a new case, and I'm as busy as ever with my patients. Hunter and Devon are doing well with school, and Bethany is as well. On a slightly more serious note, you've received another request, but I already responded no because I know that's what you would've said. Other than that everything's good and hope to hear from you soon. Love Mom and family."

"Chris, what did your mom mean when she said she said no to a request you got?" Yosuke asked. I hadn't wanted to talk about it, but that was impossible now.

"She meant a marriage request."

"Marriage request, really?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh yeah, I've gotten a lot of them before. You see since my family is so prestigious I attract a lot of attention, so every now and then I get requests from parents for me to marry their daughter. The answer is no every time though."

"Wait, really, parents actually ask you to marry their daughter?" Yu asked me.

"Yeah, but it's always because of our wealth, it's the same with the girls at school back home, whenever they asked me out it's because of stuff like that."

"Wow that must be hard having to deal with that kind of stuff." Yosuke said.

"Anyway, could we maybe change the subject; I usually don't like talking about all these marriage requests with everyone." The others nodded, realizing that I had grown tired of the current discussion. I saw Yu staring off into another direction and did the same trying to see what he was staring at. As I followed his line of sight I saw what he was looking at, a man who looked to be in his late twenties with messy black hair and a professional looking outfit.

"Hey Yu, isn't that Adachi?" Yosuke asked Yu who nodded in response.

"Wait, so who is he?" I asked Yu.

"He's a rookie detective working under my Uncle Dojima, a detective. The two of them are working on the murder case."

"Yeah, but Adachi just seems to piss Dojima off more than anything else, he's always slacking off and he's always telling us things that he shouldn't, like how the investigation is going." Yosuke added. Adachi started walking to our table until he was right next to us.

"Hey it's you guys, how is everyone?" Adachi asked us.

"Okay." Yu responded shortly.

Adachi nodded and started to stare at me saying," I don't think I've ever seen you around here, you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Chris Anderson; I came here from New York recently."

"Really," Adachi started sounding surprised," America's a long way from here, you do know about the murders right, I'd figured that would scare any tourists away."

"I know about them, I found out from Yu and the others not long after I arrived here, besides I'm not worried I can take care of myself."

"That's good then, most people probably worry, especially since we have no suspect yet," Adachi started realizing what he had said," uh, what I mean is that we are hot on the trail of the criminal so don't worry kids everything is under control." With that he waved goodbye and took off.

"Did you hear him, the police aren't hot on the criminal's trail, there isn't even a trail." Chie said with annoyance.

"Okay, is that guy seriously a detective?" I asked the others.

"He says he is, though it's hard to believe." Yukiko answered.

"Yeah, I agree with Yukiko-sempai, the guy acts like everything's under control even though that's far from the truth."

"No wonder why this case is going nowhere," I started," if they assign a bumbling idiot like him I don't see how they'll ever catch the culprit."

"He isn't very professional and he's always hanging out here at Junes, Dojima has to constantly yell at him to get back to work, I don't know how he can put up with him." Yosuke said.

"This reminds me of something my father always says, if you can't take your job seriously then they might as well stay home." I commented remembering all the times I've heard my dad say that when he would complain about some of the interns that didn't do their job very well, which there seemed to be many of.

"Hey Chris, I've been meaning to ask you something," Chie started changing the subject," why did you start doing martial arts in the first place?"

"Well, when I was little I had started watching that show Featherman or whatever it was called, you know the spandex wearing ones, anyway after watching that show I decided I wanted to learn martial arts. Since then I've already gotten the first degree on my black-belt and am working up till the day I can become a master."

"And then you also decided to aspire to fight in the MMA right?" Yu asked.

"Yeah," I responded," once I'm old enough I plan to fight in it, the light-weight division probably."

"And your parents are okay with it?" Kanji asked.

" Well they were a bit worried at first, though that was only because of the chances of getting injured, however after a few discussions they were fine with it as long as I don't get in over my head and as long as I enjoy it."

"What about your martial arts sensei?"

" He's proud of me for it, then again he's always been proud of me", I started thinking back to all the discussions I've had with my sensei," I've been a member of his dojo for about 12 years, so I'm the highest ranking student there. That's why he lets me teach there as well, he's already said he'll coach me in my MMA career."

"Wow that's really awesome of him." Chie marveled with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, martial arts have always been my biggest passion, and deep down I guess I always knew that I wanted to make it a part of my future. Most of our family's friends think my parents are crazy for letting me do this, but my parents don't care about that, as long as I'm happy it's fine."

"What about your siblings?" Yosuke asked.

"They think it's pretty cool, they all brag to their friends how their big older brother is going to be a kick butt MMA fighter." We all couldn't help but chuckle at what I said; it was definitely true that my siblings were excited about my career choice.

"By the way Chris, what are your siblings like anyway?" Yukiko asked me.

"Well let's see," I started thinking of what to say," Hunter is the computer techie of the family, he's really good at creating programs, as well as fixing them. Devon is the politically minded one who enjoys debating about them. Bethany is the cute one and is very attached to me."

"They sound pretty cool sempai."

"All my family is Kanji, well almost everyone."

"What do you mean by that?" Chie asked. I guess I was going to have to talk about it anyway, there was no sense changing the subject.

"I mean my cousin Rob," I said with dread in my voice," he's twenty-two years old and in a gang. He's a total asshole to everyone, especially me. Basically he's the black sheep of the family, he's mean, rude, egotistical, etc. Plus he hates my guts and makes it clear as day whenever I see him."

"Man, he doesn't seem like the kind of person you would want in your family." Chie concluded.

"Do you see him a lot Chris-sempai?"

"Every now and then, I try to avoid him as much as I possibly can, doesn't always work though. He seems to pop up a lot, and he's pretty infamous around our neighborhood. He gives people a reason to dislike our family, though most people seem to know that our family is not really to blame. He's made lots of bad decisions, and that side of the family has suffered because of them."

"What do your parents think of him?" Yu asked me.

"Well, that don't want to say they hate him, I guess they just dislike him because he's brought a great deal of negative talk about our family. Everyone tries to help him out, but it never goes anywhere. Anyways can we drop this subject, I don't really like talking about him, and I've had nothing but bad experiences with him." Everyone nodded realizing that I was tired of the current conversation.

"Actually, it's getting kind of late; we should all probably head home." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Yu agreed. We all said our goodbyes and headed on back to our homes for the day.

It was a quiet all the way home and I was feeling tired from the long day. A nice shower was at the top of my list for things to do once I got home. There weren't many people out as I walked home, even though it wasn't that late yet. As I walked home I took some time to get more familiar with the places around me, one or two stores and one or two small food places. Junes really had put out so many of these other stores out of business, which is probably why so many people hate it. I finally reached my place and entered slipping my shoes off and dropped my bag onto the table near the door. The plates that I had left in the sink from the morning were still there waiting to be washed, which I would do eventually. Before I could get to take my shower however, I swore I heard a noise of some sort and then everything became dark as I fell into nothingness.

Alrighty that is it for chapter 2, it was a tad bit shorter than chapter one, but not by much. Yes, as you could probably tell the next chapter will be about Chris facing his other self and getting his persona. Though I may break it up into 2 chapters, one shorter one and one about the same length as the first two chapters, maybe. Also that whole thing about Featherman, you know the costumes that look like Power Rangers (I forgot if Featherman was the name of the team, I think it is) I figured that I'd put that as Chris' inspiration, just like how my martial arts career in real life was inspired by the Power Rangers, because I'm the biggest Power Rangers fan you'll ever meet. Anyway thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite and follow, Solarking out.


	3. Rise of the Phoenix, New Power, Clubs

Hey all and welcome to chapter 3 of 3 Words to Say, 3 Words to Never Say. Now this chapter will be about Chris facing his shadow, getting his persona, him joining the investigation team ass well as getting his own unique power and other stuff. To Gunsandgames, you don't have to be a Power Rangers fan, I only mentioned it because I felt like had to mention where he gets his inspiration from, and I just chose that because it is just like mine. Thanks for everyone's continued interest in the story and enjoy this new chapter. I do not own Persona 4 or its characters, I only own Chris Anderson, his persona and the plot.

Ch.3: Rise of the Phoenix, New Power and a Club

I slowly opened my eyes as I tried to stand up. The darkness that had enveloped me was disappearing slowly. Once my sight had finally returned I was able to see where I was. I was standing in a ring that reminded me of a UFC fighting ring. This was made even clearer by the UFC logo on the center of the huge mat. The thing that caught my attention was that I saw myself standing not too far ahead. At first I thought I just hit my head really hard that I was hallucinating, but I saw it was really me when he started walking towards me.

"What's wrong, you look surprised, haven't you ever looked in a mirror before?" The other me said with a sarcastic tone."

"Of course I've looked in a mirror, that's not the point, why do you look like me?" He did look exactly like me except that his eyes were glowing yellow.

"Why do I look like you, huh," the other me started with a mocking look in his eyes," because I am you moron."

"What do you mean you are me, who can you be me, I'm still standing here!"

"I'm everything you are, and everything you're not."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"Alright, I'll break it down for you," the other me started," we share the same dreams, fears, experiences, except for one difference, I accept everything."

"What do you mean you accept everything?"

"Let's see," he paused for moment gathering his thoughts," the fact that becoming an MMA fighter is not what people want you to do."

"That's not true; my parents told me that they are happy that I chose to do something on my own!"

"That's not it; c'mon you're missing the point dude, think before you speak." The other me snickered with annoyance.

I couldn't believe it, here I was getting lectured by myself and I still had no idea what was going on. I juggled ideas around in my brain trying to figure out what the other me was getting at. H obviously wanted me to say something in particular, but I had no idea what that was. I stood there for a few moments trying to think of something to say, but then the other me seemed to get annoyed.

"C'mon, you've had plenty time to think it over; you want me to spell it out for you?"

"If you insist." The other me smirked at this comment.

"Very well then, I'll say it plainly you refuse to acknowledge that you want everyone to accept your decision, even those outside of your family."

"That's not true, as long as my family supports me that's all I need!"

"That's a lie and you know it, deep down you know that you want everyone to accept it, it pisses you off that strangers don't care about your dreams."

"Why you, you have no right to pretend you know me." I growled in frustration, this other me was really pissing me off.

"Chris!" I heard someone shout my name and turned to see who it was. To my surprise it was Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji and some weird bear creature.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here?"

"Chris, be careful that guy is dangerous." Yu warned me. I had no clue what he meant, how can this other me be so dangerous?

"Well, we've got quite the audience here now don't we Chris?"

"Shut up; just shut the hell up already!"

"Ha, struck a nerve there didn't I, oh well, I already know the truth, like I said before your fucking pissed people don't approve of your aspirations, you don't get why and you want nothing more than to get them to your side of thinking."

"Your wrong, what right do you have to talk such bullshit, you have no right," I yelled my anger getting the better of me," don't talk like you know me, you, aren't…"

"NO Chris! Don't say it!" Yosuke shouted at me, at least I think he shouted something. I was so pissed I tuned him right out and said the three words to never say.

"YOU'RE NOT ME!"

"Ahahaha," the other me began laughing manically," there it is, now the real show begins, at long last the fight shall begin!"

I saw the other transform into some sort of demonic skeleton bird, and then everything went black once more.

It felt like centuries had gone by when I had finally regained consciousness. As I opened my eyes I saw the other me standing there looking calm. I turned to see Yu and the others walking towards me.

"Hey, Chris are you okay?" Yu asked me.

"Uh, yeah I think so." I slowly got up and walked over to the other me.

"You know what, you were right," I said running my hand through my hair," I guess I am upset that so many people disapprove of my decision. I thought that just having my family's approval was enough, but I guess that isn't enough for me. I was in denial of my own feelings because I was afraid of what it might bring, but I get it now. You do know what I feel, because you are me." The other me nodded at me and was enveloped in a blue flame. In his place was a giant phoenix with a body consisting of red, white and yellow with pure white wings.

"Oh man what is this?"

"It's your persona, we all have one." Yosuke said to me.

"Wow, though you guys have a lot of explaining to do." I said feeling slightly sick. The room started spinning around me and started to breathe heavily.

"Hey Chris, you okay man?" Yosuke asked me. I nodded slightly but finally dropped to my knees as nothingness took me over once more.

I felt like I was flying through the air, like I was in some sort of dream. When I came to, I found myself in a blue velvet room. There was a man with a long nose sitting across the table from me; there was also a lady in blue with white hair next to him.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events." The long nosed man said to me.

"Um, where am I exactly?"

"This is the Velvet Room, my name is Igor, and this is my assistant Margaret."

"Igor what am I exactly doing here?"

"Your purpose for being here is quite an interesting story, so I shall tell you," he started holding out cards in front of him," first there is the wildcard, a card that holds infinite possibilities, which is quite a rare card. Then there are two very special cards, they are the card of unity and the card of love. The first card allows the holder to combine a persona's physical power with each other during battle. The latter is even more interesting, it grants great powers to those who are meant to meet."

"Wait, what do you mean meant to meet?"

"It's hard to say for sure, I have never seen a situation quite like this before, but what I can say is that you may very well meet someone who will not only change your life but also your role in this whole situation. You will know who this person is when you see them even if you don't physically see them, and who know what else you may see. Now I'm afraid I must cut this meeting short, but don't worry we shall speak again soon." As Igor concluded I felt the room seemingly spin as I again blacked out.

I woke up with a jump feeling like I had just woken up from nightmare; I looked around and found myself in my room back at my place. I noticed a note on the table next to my bed and unfolded it to read it.

"Chris, you passed out not long after getting your persona, Yosuke and I brought you back here so you could rest, Take it easy the next few days, so don't come to school, you need to rest. When you feel better we'll explain everything." The letter was signed Yu. I couldn't believe all that had happened from the encounter with the other me to my persona and that conversation with that Igor person.

I decided to go take a shower, but stopped when I felt a weird sensation in my body that quickly became unbearable.

"Damn, what's going on with me," I felt a weird sensation building up in my side and noticed what was in my pocket," the hell, this is my persona card, what's going on." The card erupted into a blinding white light and enveloped me. A few moments later the light faded and the pain subsided, however I was now even more confused. I saw two people walking together hand in hand, one of them was me. However, this version of me was holding the hand of a girl I had never seen. She had reddish hair that was styled into pigtails, I had to admit that she was beautiful, she had a slim body, long legs, and a sweet face, in short she was breathtaking. I still had no idea who she was and why I was holding her hand. The mystery girl and I looked as happy as we could be talking, laughing and making cute faces at each other as we walked down the street. However, the image slowly faded and I was once again in my room.

"Alright, what was that all about, and who was that girl?" I asked myself trying to figure out what had happened. I did recall that Igor had told me that I would recognize that person I am supposed to meet even without physically seeing them, maybe this was what he had meant by that. If that was the case, then even more questions popped into my mind, like when he said what else I may see, There was also the burning question of why I saw what I just saw, it was like I was being shown the future, like a psychic or something. The one thing I did know was that I was not going to get anywhere at this rate, so I decided to resume the task of going to go take a shower and get something to eat afterwards.

The next day I still didn't quite feel up to going to school, but decided to meet with Yu and the others anyway. It was a nice day to be outside as I made my way to the Junes food court, not too warm, but not too cold, perfect weather for May. I arrived at the food court to see Yu and the others waiting for me at the usual table.

"Hey Chris, good to see you're feeling better." Yosuke said as I walked over to the table.

"Eh, I'm not 100% better, but I'm getting there," I started," I didn't feel quite up to school yet, but I wanted to meet up with you guys so I can know what exactly is going on."

"Don't worry we'll explain everything," Yu reassured me," alright; first off that place you were in is part of a world inside television. Somebody has been throwing people into televisions, and those people were killed by their shadows, like the other you that was there. We all hold personas and we use them to rescue those who are thrown into the television world."

"Wait, but how do you know if someone has been thrown in there?"

"The person appears on something called the Midnight Channel," Yosuke added," if you stare at a turned off T.V screen on a rainy night, you can see a vague image of the person who is going to get thrown in next, the first night you see the person on the Midnight Channel it's hard to really see the person, but if you watch it the next night it starts to get clearer. We've also discovered that the criminal is targeting people who have been on T.V, for you it was that travel segment on the news."

"Oh yeah, those people who interviewed me back then, they did say it was for a travel segment."

"Since you have a persona now Chris-sempai, we wanted to know if you'd join us and help catch the scumbag behind all this." Kanji said. I thought for a moment before giving my answer.

"Of course I'll join you guys; I wanna catch this guy as much as you do, pay him back for kidnapping me and killing others."

"Alright then we have one other person you need to meet, follow us." Yu prompted as everyone stood up. They led me into the electronics department which was pretty empty. Yu and the others approached a nearby T.V, and then went into it.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself as I followed them through the T.V.

I emerged in what looked to be like a studio where you'd film movies and stuff. The first thing I noticed was that weird bear creature from earlier.

"Teddie, this is Chris he's here to help with the investigation." Chie said introducing me to the bear.

Teddie came up to me and started looking me up and down before finally saying," Hi, I'm Teddie, its beary nice to meet you Chris." I only just met him and he was already creeping me out with that very bad bear pun.

"Uh, nice to meet you too Teddie, hey do you know why it's so foggy around here?"

"Oh yeah, you need special glasses to see through the fog sempai." Kanji told me.

"You are a beary lucky guy Chris, I just happen to have a pair for you." Teddie said as he handed me a pair of glasses, which were pink.

"Dude, why the hell are you giving me pink ones, do I look like a girl to you?"

"Well, you do look a bit too muscular to be a girl." Teddie said, the way he said it sounded totally wrong, he was right about me being nicely muscular, but he said it like he was checking me out.

"Alright first, never say that again, second these glasses look like something my little sister would wear."

"Oh, Chris," Yukiko said approaching me, "if you don't want those then try this pair." She handed me a pair of glasses that had a nose and mustache attached to it.

"Well, if these two are my only choices, I guess I'll take the pink ones."

"Aw, nobody ever wants these glasses." Yukiko mumbled as she backed away.

"Alright Teddie I'll take the pink glasses for now, but I wanted to know if you could make me another pair either red or purple."

"Okay, I'll make another pair, but you better not complain about it." After taking the pink ones back from Teddie I put them on and everything was suddenly clearer.

"Wow, these glasses really do make things clear, awesome."

"Chris, if you're ready to go we can when you want." Yu said.

"Hmm, alright I am kind of tired right now, thanks for everything Teddie." The bear held out his paw which I promptly shook.

"Make sure to come back everyone, it gets really lonely without you guys here."

"Don't worry we'll be back soon Teddie." Yosuke reassured him. Saying our goodbyes to Teddie we entered the stacks of and then re-emerged in the electronics department in Junes.

"Well, that was certainly interesting, Teddie is kinda weird but cool at the same time, I think," I said," anyway I need to get some sleep so I'll see you all at school tomorrow." I said my goodbyes to everyone and made my way back home for the day.

The next day, Lunchtime:

Earlier in the day I had been approached by a few students to start a martial arts team at school, if they would allow me to. I had spoken to teachers at the school and much to my surprise I got permission. Chie had joined in a heartbeat because she was excited to see a martial arts team after so long of hoping for one. Even Yosuke and Kanji were interested in joining and had even asked us to help train them, to which we agreed. We had agreed to have our initial meeting right after school, with the flood plain being the meeting place.

"Alright Yosuke, Kanji, since you two are rather new we're going to start off easy and work our way up in difficulty. We'll start with practicing the basic kicks; front, side, back, roundhouse and hook, follow our lead." I said as their training began. Yosuke and Kanji were doing pretty good for beginners which was a nice surprise.

"C'mon Chris-sempai you can give us something tougher."

"Okay Kanji, then we'll move on to the standard combinations which consist of an attacker and a defender. For the defender you have to perform two upper blocks, four mid-blocks, 2 lower blocks, a hand target, duck and jump. The attacker has to perform two sideways strikes to the side of the head, four punches to the mid-section, two front kicks, a double kick to the opponent's hands, an overhead kick and a sweep, Chie and I will demonstrate." I nodded to Chie and we showed Kanji and Yosuke what exactly they had to do.

"Huh, doesn't look that bad, well then let's give it a try Kanji." Yosuke said as they both assumed fighting stances. The two of them surprised us once again as they were able to pull if the combinations pretty well, not perfectly but still good enough. We practiced for quite a while until we all grew tired and decided to call it a day.

"Hey, you two were pretty good for the first lesson."

"Thanks sempai, I had fun."

"Heh, Yosuke you did much better than I thought you'd do." Chie snickered.

"Yeah thanks, wait," Yosuke said realizing what she was saying," What's that supposed to mean Chie?"

"Jeez, calm down Yosuke it was a compliment, not an insult."

"But still, you made it sound like an insult, not a compliment."

"Well then maybe I won't compliment you next time and just kick the crap out of you instead."

"What, what did I do to deserve a kick Chie?"

"You can't take a compliment without some sort of smart response that's what."

"Well I'm sorry if your compliment sounded like an insult!"

"Oh god," I muttered ruffling my hair with my hand," Kanji are they always like this?"

"Eh, sometimes sempai, it'd be better to just ignore them until they stop." Kanji was right as they did stop after a while.

"Well, I'm heading home, later guys." Yosuke said as he waved and walked away.

"Oh come on, he's just leaving like that, jeez what is his problem," Chie grunted as she turned back to us," anyway I should probably get going to I guess, see you two tomorrow." With that Kanji and I were the only ones left.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow sempai, later." Kanji said as he started on his way home. Once I was by myself I began to head home.

Halfway to my place I started to get a weird feeling again, everything started to spin and I was once again enveloped in a bright light. When I came to I found myself in a small store, I was there with Yu and Yosuke. We were talking to a girl behind the counter who I recognized to be the girl I saw earlier. Yu and Yosuke walked out of the store, but I didn't for some reason. I continued talking to the mystery girl who had even started to smile a little; we looked to be having a very pleasant conversation. I couldn't hear what we were talking about, except for her name, Rise. The image slowly faded and I realized I was back where I had been outside. Shaking it off I resumed my walk back home.

Later that night I was lying in bed trying to absorb everything that had happened. When I had gotten home I saw a program about an idol going on hiatus and coming to Inaba, to my surprise it had been about that Rise girl I had seen in my vision, what was even weirder was as the program ended, I heard her say something that shocked me, she said my name.

Okay that is it for chapter 3, I decided to end it here because I didn't want to squeeze too much in one chapter. Chris will probably meet Rise for the first time in the next chapter, before Yu and the others do. Otherwise hope you enjoyed and remember to review, favorite and follow, Solarking out.


	4. First Encounter

Hey everyone, Solarking here with chapter 4 of 3 Words to say, 3 Words to Never Say. By now you probably already know what the title means by 3 Words to Never Say, if you don't then I suggest you re-read the previous chapter. Otherwise enjoy and don't forget to review, favorite and follow once you are done. Code-Emperor07, I will mention the name of Chris' persona soon, and I think I will take your suggestion for the name, because it is actually better than the one I had chosen at first, so thanks for the suggestion. I do no own Persona 4, I do own Chris Anderson, everything related to him and the plot.

CH.4: First Encounter

It was a nice Sunday afternoon and I had absolutely nothing to do. No homework, no studying, nothing. There wasn't even anything good to watch on T.V, except maybe Trial of the Dragon, which Chie said she was going to watch to death, so she must be happy now. Everyone else was busy with something, Yu was spending time with his cousin Nanako, Yosuke was at work, Chie was watching Trial of the Dragon at home, Yukiko was helping out at the inn and Kanji was doing whatever it is he does. At first I thought I'd go visit Teddie, but decided not to, since everyone else said not to go in alone. Considering I had absolutely nothing to do I decided to just wander around outside and see what happens.

After much walking I eventually found myself at the flood plain. There was nobody else around so it was really quiet, then again I figured not too many people would be here in the middle of the day. I wandered down the path a bit and slowly made my way to the nearby hill. As I approached it I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw someone sitting at the nearby table. I froze over when I saw who it was; it was that idol Rise Kujikawa, the girl I saw in my vision. After the initial shock had worn off I noticed that she seemed sad, or at least that's what it seemed like based on her face. Mustering up all my courage, I decided to go over and talk to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her talking as politely and caring as I possibly could.

"Oh, let me guess, you're here for an autograph right?" She asked me, it was clear she thought I was just some fanboy.

"No, I was just walking by and saw you; I just wanted to make sure you're okay, because you seemed really down."

"Really, I don't know about that, how do I know you're not lying?"

"Trust me I'm not," I hesitated for a moment before saying," I'm not that kind of person."

"If you say so, it wouldn't be the first time I've heard something weird." She said plainly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you, recently I've been having this weird dream where I'm with a boy I've never seen, he looks a lot like you, dark hair, tan skin, and a muscular build. Whenever I have this dream I can never see his face clearly, and I can't hear what he's saying, all I hear is the name Chris Anderson over and over again." I couldn't believe it; this really was the girl from my visions.

"Um about that, you see, well my name is Chris Anderson." Rise had an expression of pure shock on her face.

"Wait, you mean you're the boy from my dreams?"

"Uh, yeah, and I actually have had similar experiences, I've seen visions of the two of us together, except that I had them in broad daylight, not while I was asleep."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you for real, it's kind of weird though, we both saw each other in a dream or vision and now here we are, are you from around here?"

"No, I'm actually from America, New York to be exact; I'm here in Inaba for cultural experience if that's what you want to call it."

"Really, that awesome, I've never met anyone from America before; do you like it here in Inaba?"

"Yeah I do, it's a lot more laid back here than in New York, there aren't any skyscrapers here, whereas we have many back home, plus it's a lot more crowded than here."

"So what kind of house do you live in back home is it nice?" Rise asked me with curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah it's a nice house; it's a 4 floor mansion actually, since my family is rich."

"Wow that pretty cool, though you sound sad even though you're rich, how come?"

"Well it's mostly because most people like me because I'm rich, and nothing else." Rise looked at me with a confused face.

"Really, that's pretty shallow, I mean I only just met you and I can tell you're a great guy, rich or not." I was stunned, we had only just met and she was already taking an honest liking to me, no girl I had known had ever said something like that to me.

"Hey Rise, I've been wondering, why did you decide to go on hiatus anyway?"

"I'm tired of it, nobody sees the real me, they only like Risette, not Rise, I'm just some airhead idol to them all."

"Well, I think they're wrong, I can tell that the real Rise is right in front of me, she's the one I want to get to know not Risette."

"Chris, that's really sweet of you to say, and I appreciate it, but actually I really want to move on to other conversations, okay?"

"Sure, what'd you have in mind Rise?"

"Let's see, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I wanna be a MMA fighter, the UFC to be exact."

"Oh wow that so cool, you must be really strong then huh?" Rise smirked in a flirtatious manner.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." I was pretty flustered since she was flirting with me so openly.

"So, how long have you been doing martial arts?"

"Pretty much my entire life actually, I'm also currently working towards the title of master, which I should get in a few years."

"That's so cool, what grade are you in anyway?"

"Sophomore in high school."

"Then I guess that makes you Chris-sempai then huh?" She sounded really cute saying that at least in my opinion.

"Heh, yeah I guess so, though you don't have to call me that if you don't want to."

"We'll see, won't we, so do you have any siblings sempai?"

"Yeah two younger brothers Hunter and Devon and a little sister Bethany."

"So Chris, I've been meaning to ask you, what's New York like?"

"Well there a lot of tall buildings, lots of stores, museums, and a giant park called Central Park that even has a zoo in it. There's Rockefeller Square that has an ice skating rink in the winter and a giant tree that they light before Christmas. And then there's Times Square which is a busy area with lots of stores, lights and traffic."

"New York seems like an amazing place to live; at least it sounds that way."

"No it is, it gets pretty tiring at times, which is why I was happy to come here since it's so laid-back compared to back home."

"Hey Chris, be honest with me how come you're being so friendly especially since you didn't want an autograph?"

"Uh, well I wanted to get to know you because of the visions and because you seemed like a great girl."

"Aw, aren't you sweet Chris-sempai, anyway, I actually should get going," Rise stood up suddenly," but I had a great time talking to you, could we maybe meet here again sometime?"

I smiled saying," of course we can, it was amazing to meet you too Rise"

"Chris, let's exchange numbers so we can talk about when we meet next okay?" The two of us exchanged numbers. "Alright then, take care sempai." And with that Rise started to leave until I stopped her.

"Hey Rise, uh actually I wanted to know if I could walk you home, if you don't mind."

"Huh, re-really you'd walk me home," Rise was obviously caught off guard," actually that'd be nice if you could." Rise led the way as we began our walk to her place. It was a quiet yet comfortable walk to the central shopping district which she said is where she is staying. After a bit of a walk we stopped at a place called Marukyu Tofu.

"This is where you're staying?" I asked Rise.

"Yep, my grandma owns this store, so I'm staying here to help her out."

"Well then Rise, I'll text you so we can hang out again okay?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting Sempai." Rise responded. Much to my surprise she planted a kiss on my cheek and waved to me as she headed inside.

I began my walk back home reflecting about what had just happened, for the first time I felt like I met a girl who liked me for me, not for my money. I couldn't believe it, this had been our first conversation and I was already falling for her, and it seemed like she was falling for me too.

The next day after school at Junes food court:

"I can't believe you actually got to talk to Risette!" Yosuke shouted at me. For some reason I thought it would be a good idea to tell the others about my encounter with Rise, I now regretted that decision after Yosuke's onslaught of questions.

"So Chris is she as much of a cutie pie in real life like on T.V and her pin-up shots?"

"Cutie pie, what are you an old man or just a pervert?" Chie asked baffled by his choice of words.

"What's wrong with saying someone's a cutie pie?"

"Because most people would probably say beautiful, gorgeous, hot or something like that." I said.

"So what exactly happened between the two of you Chris?" Yu asked me.

"Not too much, we talked for a while until she had to leave, we exchanged phone numbers and then I walked her home."

"No way you got her number and walked her home?!" Yosuke shouted once again.

"Yeah, though I'm still in shock from when she kissed me on the cheek."

"She kissed you on the cheek, dude you are so lucky."

"Yep, I guess I am lucky Yosuke."

"So Chris, do you like her?" Chie asked me.

I thought about it for a moment before saying," uh yeah I do actually."

"That's awesome Sempai." Kanji said.

"So Chris, are you gonna ask Rise out next time you see her?" Yosuke asked me in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, I think I will ask her out when I see her next, though I've been thinking about something."

"What is it Chris?" Yukiko asked me.

"Rise might be the next victim; after all she's been on T.V a lot recently because of her hiatus."

"You know that could be right, she would fit the trend after all." Yu agreed.

"You think we should warn her?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah, how about Yu, Yosuke and I after school in two days and warn her." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Yosuke concurred

"It's settled then and don't forget to watch the Midnight Channel tonight." Yu said as we concluded our hangout. After we said our goodbyes I began my walk back home in the rainy weather. Logically Rise would be a strong candidate for the next victim, but I really hope I'm wrong about that. When I got home I ate dinner and showered getting ready to watch the Midnight Channel.

When the clock struck midnight I turned my attention to the turned off television set. The screen started to show an image, albeit a blurry one. A figure appeared on the T.V screen and you couldn't quite tell who it was. The image disappeared after a few moments leaving the screen black once again. I couldn't tell for sure if it was Rise or not, but it looked like her to me. My cell phone started ringing so I picked it up off my bed and flipped it open.

"Hello?' I said into the phone.

"Hey Chris its Yosuke, that was Rise right?"

"I can't say for sure, but it did look like her."

"Right, that's what I thought, okay we have to make sure to watch it again tomorrow, see you at school."

"Okay bye." I said before I ended the call and put my phone away. I decided to head to bed and worry about Rise tomorrow.

Next day, Junes food court:

Yosuke, Chie and I were sitting at a small table in the food court since we were the only ones there. Yu, Yukiko and Kanji were busy with other things.

"Chie, do you think that was Rise too?" Yosuke asked her.

"I don't know, I mean the image wasn't clear enough to tell."

"I'm pretty sure it was, it did look like her outline, and I could tell her hair was styled into pigtails just like Rise has." I said. I was absolutely sure it was Rise.

"Yeah, same here, I'd recognize that hot body anywhere." Yosuke added to which I nodded.

"Oh god, you two are pervs, Yosuke I understand, but Chris I thought you liked her."

"I do like her, but it is true that she's pretty hot."

"There's nothing wrong with him thinking that Chie, you have to be physically attracted to someone to have a healthy relationship."

"Seriously Yosuke, what are you now a relationship counselor or something."

"Yusuke has a good point though." I said trying to convince Chie.

"Whatever, just remember to watch the Midnight Channel again tonight." After a few more moments we decided to head back home for the day.

A few hours later I was in my room waiting for it to become midnight. As midnight finally arrived I turned my attention to the blank T.V screen which slowly faded. After a moment I saw Rise on the T.V and that she was wearing a yellow two-piece and looked to be at some sort of strip club. The program started with a close up of her ass and quickly trailed up her body as she turned around.

"This spring, one girl levels up to become a high school idol! I'm Risette! This time I'm going to take on a surprising challenge! Stripping!" I couldn't believe my eyes, this was actually happening on T.V. The title of the program flashed by which read: Risette! Show it! The Daring Challenge! Peel a layer off that green fruit! It's a young lady at her best and tastiest!

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed! But if a thing's worth doing," Rise turned around again as the camera once again trailed up her perfect body," it's worth doing all the way! I'm gonna bare it all for you! Stay tuned!" The program ended with her blowing a kiss to the audience and the screen went black. My cell phone began to ring before I could come out from my state of shock.

"Hello?"

"Chris it's Yu, did you just see that?"

"Of course I saw that, I can't believe it was Rise saying that stuff about stripping, we've gotta do something, there's no way in hell I'm letting the girl of my dreams strip on T.V like that!"

"Chris, I know your upset but calm down."

Taking a few deep breaths I managed to calm myself down," Okay, you're right, alright call Yosuke, the three of us are going to go check on Rise tomorrow after school."

"Okay, see you at school then." Yu hung up and I decided it was time to get some sleep.

The next day, after school:

Yu, Yosuke and I had weave our through the central shopping district to even get close to Marukyu Tofu because of all the Risette fans that flooded the streets. The three of us finally reached the store which had a sign on that they were out of tofu, which didn't surprise me due to the sheer amount of people.

"C'mon let's go, Risette isn't here." I heard a boy mutter as he and some other people began to disperse.

"So, shall we go in?" Yu asked Yosuke and I as we entered the tofu store. There was a single girl behind the counter in white kitchen apron and hat, but I knew it was Rise from her hairstyle.

"Didn't you read the sign, we're out of tofu." She grumbled not bothering to look at us.

"We came to see you Rise." I said towards her. She looked up at us and her face light up when she saw me.

"Chris-sempai, it's great to see you again!" She exclaimed as she walked up to us. She quickly put on a confused face when she saw Yu and Yosuke next to me.

"Oh yeah, Rise these are my friends Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura."

"Hey, it's amazing to meet you in person; I'm a huge fan of yours." Yosuke said with a big smile.

"Actually Rise," Yu said in a more serious voice," we came here to ask you if you've seen anyone suspicious or something like that."

"You mean like a stalker?"

"Actually Rise, have you heard of the Midnight Channel?" I asked her.

"Oh, if you mean that program last night, then yes," she paused for a moment," it did look like me on that channel last night, but it wasn't me, I've never worn that bikini in any commercials or photo shoots before."

"Alright then, just be careful because there's a chance you might get kidnapped." Yu told her to which she nodded. Yosuke gave me a slight nudge on the shoulder and motioned towards Rise with his eyes. It seemed he wanted me to ask her out in front of both of them, no harm in that I guess.

"Hey, um Rise I wanted to ask you something, not related to the Midnight Channel."

"Sure Chris, what is it?"

"Uh, well I eh wanted to know if you'd go o-out with me." It was pretty obvious that I was nervous, especially since Yu and Yosuke were there too.

Rise looked at me for a moment before smiling and saying, "Yes, I will, how about this Sunday then?"

"Yeah, Sunday sounds great." I was feeling so happy at the moment, she actually said yes! My happy thoughts were interrupted when the store bell rang and we turned to see two people enter. I recognized the first as Adachi, that bumbling detective I had met some time back. The other was a man I didn't recognize, he wore a red tie with a gray button down and had a jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Yu, Yosuke, what are you two doing here, I thought I told you kids to not bother Rise," he said as Adachi flashed his badge to show they were police. It finally clicked; this was Yu's uncle Detective Dojima.

Dojima finally noticed me saying," I don't recognize you, who are you?"

"I'm Chris Anderson, a friend of Yu and Yosuke."

"Oh yeah, you're that kid from America I met last time." Adachi said.

"America huh, that's quite a long distance from here." Dojima added.

"Uh, yeah it is your Yu's uncle right?"

"Yeah, I'm Ryotaro Dojima, look I told Yu and his other friends the same thing but you shouldn't bother Ms. Kujikawa."

"No that's okay sir," Rise started before she looked at me meaningfully," Chris is actually my boyfriend, he just wanted me to meet Yu and Yosuke since they're his friends." I was taken aback by what Rise had just said, until I realized what she was doing and played along with her.

"What Rise said, we just recently started dating and I knew Yu and Yosuke would want to meet her."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive," Adachi commented until Dojima hit him on the back of his head," ow what was that for?"

"Stop sounding so inappropriate Adachi, we came here for a reason."

"Well, I guess we'd better get going Rise I'll see you Sunday." I called out to her, she ran up to me and embraced me in a hug which I happily returned.

"Okay, see you then." She said smiling sweetly as I broke away from our hug. Yu, Yosuke and I said bye to Adachi and Dojima as we headed out of the shop.

"Way to go Chris, she said yes, that's awesome you got a date with THE Rise Kujikawa!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Calm down Yosuke, you're saying it like you were the one who asked her out, by the way Chris, why do you think she did that?" Yu asked me.

"Oh you mean saying I was her boyfriend, she probably said that to get your uncle off our case, hopefully it worked."

"Then again you looked pretty happy when she said that." Yosuke teased me.

"I guess so, though tomorrow, I think we should do a stakeout here, I'm still worried about Rise."

"Good idea Chris, we'll gather everyone else here tomorrow and keep an eye on Rise." Yu replied. We all agreed come here after school tomorrow to commence the stakeout.

The next day, after school:

"We've been here for a while and so far nothing." Chie complained as she took a slurp from her bowl of ramen. We were all currently hiding behind some parked cars across from the tofu shop eating bowls of ramen we got through delivery service and were waiting to see if anyone suspicious shows up.

"But we gotta stay here, we have to stay vigilant, I'm not about to let some T.V killer kidnap Rise, and if someone does, let's just say he'll be in serious trouble." I said not realizing how scary I sounded.

"Are you okay Chris, you kind scared me there for a moment." Yukiko said to me.

"Uh, oh yeah, sorry about that." After a few minutes of silence I peeked up over the hood of the minivan we were hiding behind and saw Adachi walking towards us.

"Crap, Adachi's coming this way, everyone act natural!"

"What do you mean by act natural sempai?" Kanji asked me, though I didn't have time to answer him as Adachi spotted us.

"Uh, what exactly are you guys doing here?" Adachi asked us.

"We're eating ramen and keeping an eye on Rise, just in case." Yu answered him.

"Oh, anything happen yet?" Adachi asked us once again.

"So far, wait a second," I started as my eyes focused on a suspicious looking man with a camera approaching the tofu shop," speak of the devil I see some weird guy right now." I pointed towards the man I had seen as everyone gasped.

"No way could that actually be the killer?" Yosuke asked.

"Well he does seem suspicious." Adachi added.

"We gotta take that guy down quickly." Kanji said.

"Kanji's right, let's get that son of a bitch." I said as I quickly ran out from behind the car with everyone else following.

"Hey you, what'd you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him. The guy started running as soon as he saw me. Rise stepped out of the shop as we bolted after the guy, but I stopped briefly to talk to her.

"Don't worry Rise, we have everything under control," I said to her before focusing my attention back to the running guy," hey you stop!"

We chased the man to the end of the street when he started talking.

"What, what do you guys want from me?"

"We're here to take you in murderer, we're not gonna let you take Rise!"

"Yeah, there's no way I'm gonna let you take Rise away from me." I added.

"Murderer, I'm not a murderer, I just wanted to take pictures of Risette." The man whimpered.

"Oh, so you're a stalker and a murderer, you'll pay for trying to harm Rise!" In a fit of rage I tackled the guy down and held him down in a leg grapple. After a few moments Adachi took the guy off my hands.

"I didn't do anything, I'm no murderer."

"Save it for the station," Adachi then turned to us," don't worry kids I'll take this guy, everyone at the station will be relieved that I nabbed the killer." And with that Adachi walked away with the man still sobbing.

"Well, I guess it's over then huh?" Yosuke said.

"I don't think so, that guy seemed like a stalker, not a killer." I said.

"I think Chris is right, sure that guy was obviously a stalker, but he didn't seem like he would have a reason to kidnap people who have no relation to Rise." Yu added. We all nodded realizing that the case was probably nowhere near over with.

Okay, that was the longest chapter yet, but I wanted to get out at least one more chapter before school starts up again tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review, favorite and follow. Solarking out.


	5. The Real You

Hey guys Solarking here with chapter 5 of 3 Words to Say, 3 Words to Never Say. I actually don't have much to say now except the disclaimer. I don't own Persona 4; however I do own Chris Anderson and the plot.

CH.5: The Real You

Despite the arrest of that stalker the other day we eventually learned that Rise had still been kidnapped so we all decided to meet up in the Junes food court after school.

"Okay, so we're all here, are you guys ready?" Yu asked all of us as we sat at our usual table.

"Of course we're ready, we'll rescue Rise, and then I'll make whoever kidnapped Rise pay dearly." I said crushing my soda can in my hand effectively scaring the shit out of everyone else.

"Whoa, remind me to never piss you off sempai." Kanji said slight afraid at my little outburst.

"Alright then, let's head into the T.V!" Yosuke exclaimed as we all stood up and made our way to the electronics department.

T.V world:

"Hey, it's great to see everyone here, I was beary lonely here," Teddie whined before turning to me," Oh Chris, I have your new glasses." Teddie handed me a pair of white glasses.

"Thank god, you can have these pink ones back then." I said as we exchanged glasses and proceeded to put the white ones on and the fog instantly cleared up.

"Teddie, Rise Kujikawa got thrown into the T.V can you find her?" Yukiko asked the bear.

"I can try let's seeing," Teddie started sniffing the air," huh, I can't seem to find her, but if you had information about her I could probably track her down." As Teddie finished speaking everything started spinning and I dropped to my knees.

"Hey, Chris, are you okay?" Yu asked me worriedly. The rush in my body returned as I was once again enveloped in a bright light. When I came to I was inside some sort of club with fancy carpets and hearts on the walls. As I walked down the hallway I heard Rise's voice call out.

"Chris, I'm here, help me!" I desperately ran towards the direction her voice was coming from, but the hallway seemed to never end.

"Rise, Rise where are you?" I asked in frenzy until everything started to blur. I fell to my knees from immense pain and blacked out once more.

"Chris, hey say something!" I heard someone shout out; I slowly opened my eyes and saw Yu and the others above me.

"Huh, uh yeah, I'm good, that's happened before."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chie asked me to which I nodded.

"I'm fine, more importantly I know where Rise is, and she's at a club that way." I said as I pointed in one direction.

"Wait, how'd you figure that out if Teddie couldn't even find her?" Yu asked.

"When I passed out I saw it in a vision."

"No way, alright then let's go see if you were right." Yosuke said as we took off in the direction I had pointed to.

We all eventually reached the place I had seen in my vision,

"There's definitely someone in there." Teddie said as he sniffed the air.

"Wow, you were right Chris, awesome!" Chie shouted slapping me on the back.

"Alright, Chris, Yosuke and Yukiko you three are going to be fighting with me." Yu said as he pointed to each of us.

"Oh yeah, this will be your first fight in this world, you got some weapons with you?" Yosuke asked me.

"Yep, I got a pair of gauntlets for my fists with me." I said as I pulled them out and strapped them to my arms feeling the cold metal against my skin.

"Then let's move out." Yu said as the four of us headed into the club. We made our way down the hallways subduing shadows as they engaged us. The lights around us were so bright that every now and then I felt slightly nauseous from their intensity. We passed through countless hallways making our way up the different floors heading deeper into the club. We soon came to a wide open space at the front of one of the upper floors, and saw a giant snake like creature.

"Man, what is that thing, a snake?" Yosuke asked as we approached the creature.

"I think so, but whatever it is, it's going down all the same." Yu said as we rushed towards it.

"Kage-Tsuchi!" I yelled as I broke my persona card with my fist which was soon replaced my persona. Before we even started attacking, images flashed before me in my head, I saw images that showed me some sort of new power, the one Igor had mentioned. I realized that I could combine my persona's skills for fusion attacks and decided to try it out.

"Alright, hamon, power slash, fuse," Kage-Tsuchi began infusing the power from the hamon into its talons which turned into a blade," hama-break blade!" Kage-Tsuchi slashed at the snake creature with a giant blade enveloped in light dealing a huge amount of damage.

"Wait, how the hell did you do that, fusing attacks?" Yosuke asked me. He was so distracted by my attack that they snake managed to knock him down.

"Yosuke focus, we can ask about it later." Yukiko said as she helped him back up.

"Izanagi, zionga!" Yu shouted as lightning rained down on the snake, it was clear that u was solely focused on the fight which the rest of us followed. The snake let out a green toxic looking air which seemed to weaken us.

"Careful guys, the snake is definitely up to something." I said as Yukiko hit it with an agi. My prediction was right because we were all hit with some sort of poison.

"Let's use this then." Yu pulled out some sort of medicine which instantly cured our poison and we were all feeling better instantly. The fight dragged on until we managed to knock the snake down.

"Guys, time for an all-out attack!" Yosuke said as we all charged towards the snake and unleashed a flurry of attacks on it. Once we broke apart the enemy was still standing so I decided to go for another attack.

"I got this guys," I said as I rushed towards the shadow unleashing a flurry of devastating punches ending with a powerful uppercut," you're going up!" I shouted as I sent it flying. I quickly jumped into the air and punched it back down into the ground so it landed with a huge thud. The snake finally dissolved and vanished from sight ending the battle.

"Well, that took longer than I thought it would." Yosuke commented.

"That doesn't matter, c'mon let's keep going." Yu responded as we continued through the club.

After what seemed like forever we finally reached the final room. As we entered we saw two Rises ahead of us, one on a stripper pole and the other on the ground, I could tell that the latter was the real Rise.

"Rise, are you okay?" I asked out loud as we approached her.

"Chris, you actually came for me." She said looking up at me with surprise in her face.

"Oh well now if it isn't the great Chris Anderson," I turned to see the other Rise staring at me," the supposedly great guy she thinks about all the time lately, I know you want to see me take it all off."

"No, don't, please stop." Rise begged to her other self who merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh you want me to stop huh, I thought you loved the attention, I thought you wanted to get his attention." The other Rise said mockingly.

"No, not that way, I want him to see me for who I am, the real Rise, not some airhead idol."

"How can he see the real you if you can't even see who you really are?" The other rise snickered. Rise looked upset at this and hung her head slightly.

"You don't want to admit it but this is the real you, you like the attention, especially if it's from him." Her shadow continued.

"It's true I want his attention, but not this way, I never wanted it like this." Rise snapped back.

"Yeah right, look I'm you so I know what you want and don't want."

"No, you're wrong, about everything!" Rise shouted at her shadow. I could see the pain in her eyes and it was killing me, I wanted to nothing more than to be able to just run up to her, embrace her and tell her everything would be fine, that I do see the real her.

"Don't make me laugh, remember I am you so I know I'm right, that not even you don't know who you really are!"

"No, that's not true, you… you're…" Rise started to say those three words.

"Rise, don't say it!" I shouted out to her not wanting her to go through what I did, but she didn't hear me.

"You're Not Me!" As Rise said those three words her shadow started laughing as she spun on the pole and began to change form. The shadow Rise was replaced by some weird humanoid creature with what looked like a flower for a head.

"Alright guys, here we go!" Yu shouted as we charged towards the enemy.

"I am a Shadow the true self, let my naked truth be burned into you minds." The Shadow Rise said as she spun around on the pole.

"Guys, we gotta take her down and save Rise, Kage-Tsuchi Zio!" I shouted as my person rained lightning down on the opponent.

"He's right let's go Jirayai, Sonic Punch!" Yosuke's persona let loose a quick yet strong punch.

"Blackfrost, bufudyne." Yu called out as Blackfrost appeared and let out a strong blast of ice.

Yukiko followed Yu with a swift strike of her hand fan to the Shadow Rise which seemed to be somewhat effective. The Shadow Rise quickly recovered and blasted me with an Agi. I was going to have to get used to being lit on fire and stuff since I was so new to this type of fighting. As soon as the shadow stopped attacking I quickly ran up to it and punched it hard on the body.

"Keep up the pressure guys." Yu shouted as he ran forward and slashed at the Shadow across the middle. Yosuke quickly followed with a Garu and Yukiko casted Mediarama on all of us, instantly rejuvenating us.

"You guys are really starting to tick me off." The Shadow said as she blasted us all with Maragi.

"Looks like the battle is starting to heat up, literally," I paused a moment deciding what to do," then let's try this, Zio, Hamon fuse, Lightning Flash!" Kage-Tsuchi expelled a bright flash of lightning at the Shadow.

"Damn, how the hell can he do that?" Yosuke mumbled to himself as Yu had started to engage the Shadow. The battle seemed to be going our way until the Shadow Rise started acting weird.

"Ohh, you're pretty good, let's see what I can learn about you all." The Shadow said as it hung upside down on the pole and a green light enveloped us.

"Hold on a second, are we being scanned?" Yu asked out loud. It certainly seemed like that, the Shadow scanned all of us in seconds, though we still had no idea what exactly it had done.

"It didn't hurt or anything, let's try this," I ran up and swung at the Shadow with my fist, but couldn't connect," the hell, my attack didn't do a damn thing." I saw Yu swing his sword at it, that didn't do anything either. Neither Yosuke's nor Yukiko's attacks connected either.

"No way, our attacks aren't doing anything now, what's going on here?" Yukiko asked. She was dead on, our weapons and our Persona skills had all become ineffective. It probably has something to do with how the Shadow scanned us before. Chie, Kanji and Teddie gathered behind us as the Shadow started spinning around again.

"Guys, it's up to something, careful." Chie shouted at us as the Shadow scanned us all again.

"It's time to end this, now die for me!" The Shadow let out a giant explosion knocking us all down. Whatever it just did hurt like hell, and we were struggling trying to get back up.

"Damn, what the hell was that just now?" Kanji asked out loud.

"Why can't I do anything, am I useless in the end?" I heard Teddie contemplating in the back. The Shadow Rise began to spin around on the pole again gearing up for another attack.

"Shit, it's getting ready to attack again guys." I muttered trying to prepare for the imminent attack.

"There has to be something I can do." Teddie muttered.

"Teddie get out of here save yourself!" Yu shouted at Teddie.

"You mean I would be the only one to make it out, no I can't do that, and I won't abandon you all." Teddie rushed in front of us as the Shadow prepared its attack.

"Teddie what are you doing, get out of here!" Yosuke shouted at Teddie. Teddie ignored him and started to radiate energy.

"Argh, I'm going Bearserk!" Teddie shouted as he charged towards the Shadow and exploded. There was a huge blast of blinding light that forced me to shut my eyes. After a few moments I opened my eyes and saw that the Shadow Rise was back to her original form. I turned and saw Teddie behind us looking deflated.

"Holy cow, did Teddie just save us?" Chie asked in disbelief.

"Wow, I can't believe I actually did it," Teddie started in disbelief," but my beautiful fur is ruined now!" Ignoring Teddie's complaining I looked over and saw Rise facing her Shadow.

"I didn't want to believe that you were a part of me, and I didn't want to believe what you were saying about me, but I'm Rise and Risette, and you are me too, there might be no real me but you are the same as me." Rise's Shadow nodded and was enveloped in a bright light. The light faded after a few seconds and Rise obtained her very own Persona. I started to see her wobble and ran over to her catching her before she fell.

"Rise, are you okay?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes and gave me sweet smile.

"Chris, I knew you'd come for me."

"Of course Rise, there's no way I'd let something bad happen to you because," I paused for a moment biting my lips," because I, like," I was suddenly cut off by Rise's lips on mine. I couldn't believe it, she was kissing me! I melted into the kiss as I returned the favor firmly pressing my lips against hers. I could taste the cherry flavored lip gloss she was wearing as I savored the moment.

Rise pulled her lips away and looked at me meaningfully saying," Chris, I really like you too, that's why I just kissed you."

"I really like you too Rise, and I couldn't imagine losing you." I held her hand and gently pulled us up where we had been on the ground. I wrapped my arm around her waist supporting her so she wouldn't fall. I looked over and saw the others staring at us in disbelief.

"No way did they just kiss, on the lips?" I heard Yosuke asked in disbelief.

"Way to go Chris-sempai." Kanji said patting me on the back. The happy moment was short lived when Teddie started acting weird.

"If there is no real Rise, maybe there's no real me either."

"Even if you knew the truth what good would it do you to know?" A mysterious voice asked out loud. We saw another Teddie appear behind the real one, this new Teddie looked like it was his Shadow.

"Wait, two Teddies what's going on here?" Chie asked.

"That must be Teddie's Shadow." Yu answered.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?" Teddie asked.

"Why do you think, can you not tell for yourself who I am?"

"Are you my Shadow?"

"What if I am," the other Teddie began," what good would knowing the truth do for you, for someone like you whose existence is meaningless."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teddie asked his Shadow.

"What do you think it means, do you think that your life has meaning like everyone else, do you even know who you are?"

"I don't know, I can't remember why I exist in the first place."

"If you cannot remember the purpose of your existence maybe there was no purpose to begin with."

"Do I have no purpose, was I never supposed to exist in the first place, how would you know anyway, you're not me!" As Teddie said that his Shadow began laughing and grew putting a crater where he had been standing.

"No way, who knew Teddie had this hidden inside him." Chie said.

"We have to deal with this guy here and now." Yu added. Rise stood behind us and called out her Persona.

"Guys, I'll take Teddie's place and back you all up during the fight."

"Alright everyone let's get this done." I said as we ran towards the Shadow Teddie.

"I am a Shadow the true self, I'll show you all how futile and meaningless your existences really are."

"Careful everyone this one is really powerful." Rise warned us as we prepared to face Shadow Teddie.

"Don't worry we'll be fine Rise, now let's get this party started!" I shouted as the fight began.

The fight against Shadow Teddie was going pretty well, he was certainly resistant, but nothing we couldn't handle. However I became uneasy when he started to charge up.

"Guys, careful he's up to something." I warned the others as we continued our onslaught. Not long after a red orb appeared in the hand that he held above his head.

"Everyone, I have a bad feeling about this, get ready for something big." Rise warned us.

"Guys, defend yourselves." Yu ordered as we all took defensive stances preparing for the imminent attack. The Shadow Teddie swept his hand at us but nothing happened, probably because we all guarded before he attacked. The rest of the fight went off without a hitch and after much time the other Teddie had been defeated.

The other Teddie returned to its original form as Teddie approached him.

"I don't know anything about who I am, why I exist or what my past was like," he paused for a moment," but I know that if I stick together with Sensei and the others I can find out the truth, then we'll both know who we are, because you are me too." The other Teddie nodded in approval and was replaced by Teddie's Persona after the light faded.

"Hey, so now even Teddie has a Persona huh." Chie commented as we approached him.

"But my beautiful fur is ruined now, and all because I had to save you guys."

"Well, we're glad that you saved us Teddie, I guess you aren't that useless after all." Yosuke said jokingly much to Teddie's dismay.

"Useless, maybe I just won't save you next time Yosuke; it'll be every bear for himself."

"What's that supposed to mean, I'm not even a bear!" Ignoring the argument going on between the two clowns I turned my attention to Rise who started to stumble. I quickly walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her to support her.

"Rise, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I just feel really weary Chris, that's all."

"I'm not surprised considering everything that happened to you today, I'll take you home so you can get some rest, then once you feel better we'll explain everything to you." After we finished at the club we left Teddie behind in the T.V world so he could train. We all parted ways once we made it back to Junes, except for Rise and I since I told everyone I was going to help her home. The walk to Marukyu Tofu was quiet at first, until Rise spoke up.

"Chris, thank you for rescuing me, I was so happy to see you, though I knew you'd come for me."

"No problem Rise, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something had happened to you, and don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about what?"

"What you and your Shadow were talking about, catching my attention, because you already have." As we finally reached her home I turned to her and closed the distance between us. In seconds our lips met each other as I wrapped my arms around her thin waist holding her close as our tongues battled for dominance. It was a feeling of pure bliss I had never experienced before. The kissing lasted for a few seconds until we broke apart.

"Wow, that was amazing Chris."

"It was Rise, try to get some rest Rise, you need it."

"I know, good night." Rise and I shared one last kiss before she went inside the store and closed the door. As I walked home I couldn't help but smile, I had finally kissed the girl of my dreams.

Alright that's it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed. So now I have some announcements about this story, first this story will contain the Persona 4 plot, and then continue into the plot for Persona 4 Arena. The P4 plot will probably go up to anywhere from chapter 20 to 22, and the Arena plot from that point to maybe like chapter 30 to 33, it depends. My question to you all is that the new, original story arc was going to be its own separate story sequel, should I do that or make it a part of this story? If I do the latter it'll make this story much longer, so which should I do, let me know what you think, and don't forget to review, fave and follow. Solarking out.


	6. Date, Plans and the Team

Hey guys Solarking with the next chapter of this story. I'd like to thank SaudraeOFSunday, that one guest and vincent the vizard for the reviews and your good comments, I appreciate the support. Gunsandgames, thank for your criticism, I know what you mean, I too am slightly disappointed on how the previous chapter came out and will improve on the next one. I do not own Persona 4, its characters or anything else; I do own Chris Anderson and everything related to him.

CH.6: Date, Plans and the Team

A few days had passed since we rescued Rise and we were now waiting for her to recover. Last Sunday was supposed to be our first date, but the kidnapping had ruined that plan. It was now the following Sunday and we were still waiting for Rise to recover. She would be starting at Yasogami high once she was better, and she would hopefully join the investigation team. Since Rise was still recovering we didn't have much to about the case, especially with no new leads. I had decided to stay home today despite the nice weather since everyone else seemed to be busy with other stuff. I had opted to watch a few of the Naruto Shippuden DVDs I had bought at Junes the other day to pass the time.

At about one in the afternoon I was in the middle of watching the fourth Naruto Shippuden movie The Lost Tower and was up to the part where Naruto first meet his father Minato in the past when the doorbell rang. It caught me off guard because I wasn't expecting anyone to drop by. I paused the movie and got up to go the answer the door, and I got a big surprise when I did. I opened it to see Rise standing outside wearing an orange tank-top and shorts.

"Rise, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting right now?"

"Don't worry Chris I feel a lot better now, anyway I ran into Yu and asked him where you lived, and here I am."

"So, uh do you want to come in?" I asked her. I was getting kind of nervous considering how she just appeared out of nowhere and came to see me.

"Actually, I wanted to know if we could go somewhere, after all we have to make up for that date we missed."

"Sure, just give me one second." I said as I headed back into the living room. I took the DVD out of the T.V and put it back in the case intent on finishing it later. I grabbed my wallet and keys slipped on my shoes and headed out the door to rejoin Rise. I leaned over towards and caught her lips in a quick kiss.

"So, Rise, where do you feel like going today?"

"Have you been to Okina City yet Chris?" Rise asked me. I had heard about Okina City from Yosuke a day or two ago, but hadn't had the chance to go there yet.

"No, not yet, so if that's where you want to go then let's go there."

"Great, we can take the bus there which shouldn't take too long." Rise said as we began on our way to the bus stop. We spent the next few minutes in a comfortable silence until Rise spoke up.

"So Chris, what were you doing just now, at home I mean."

"Not much, I was just watching the movie Naruto Shippuden The Lost Tower."

"Really, I didn't know you were into anime too." Rise said with awe.

"I'm one of the biggest otakus you'll ever meet Rise."

"So Chris, what animes and mangas are you into?"

"Well let's see, Fairytail, Bleach, Naruto, Gurren Lagann, Pokémon, Yugioh and a whole bunch of others."

"Wow, I had no idea we're into the same anime, I have an idea then."

"What is it Rise?" I asked her curiously.

"The movie theatre 30 Frame in Okina City is having a Naruto Shippuden movie marathon. They're showing the first three Shippuden movies followed by a special showing of the new movie Blood Prison." Rise replied excitedly.

"Really, that's awesome let's do that then." We went on to talk about our favorite anime characters, favorite battles in a few of our favorite animes and our predictions for how the plots would continue to develop. After about half an hour we had arrived in Okina City, the movie marathon didn't start until 2:30, so Rise decided to do some shopping. This meant I had to carry all her bags of purchased clothing. The only good point I could think of is helping her pick out what clothes to buy, especially when she started asking me which lingerie she should buy, all of which were pretty skimpy. After the huge nosebleed inducing lingerie shopping it was finally time to head to the theatre.

30 Frame was a pretty nice movie theatre with huge screens and super comfy chairs. After buying our tickets and refreshments the movie marathon began. As the time went by I remembered all the parts of each movie I liked and didn't like, with the Lost Tower being my favorite and the first one as my least favorite. When the time came for Blood Prison to start, Rise and I were super excited. As the new movie progressed I began to like it even more than the Lost Tower. In this movie Naruto is sent to a special prison for ninjas under claims of a crime he didn't commit. During the movie Naruto began to learn why he had been sent there and what was really going on in the prison. As the movie credits rolled by, Rise and I got up out of our seats and left the theatre.

"Wow, Blood Prison was pretty good, I think I like it even better than The Lost Tower movie." I commented.

"Yeah, it was definitely worth the wait to see it," Rise paused for a moment," so it's already past dinnertime, you want to go over to Aiya's and get something to eat?"

"Of course, I haven't had anything from there in over a week." As we walked back to the bus stop I felt Rise place her hand in mine. She looked at me with a sweet smile that nearly made me melt at the sight of it. I gently, yet firmly held her hand in mine and smiled back at her. The walk to the bus stop and the subsequent bus ride was a quiet one, I was just happy to be able to spend time like this with a girl as beautiful as Rise.

Aiya's was not too crowded when we got there since it was already after eight o'clock. Rise and I sat at a small table in the back and ordered our food, spicy ramen for me, and regular for her. I decided to bring up the topic of family as we waited for our food.

"Rise, what are your parents like, I don't think you've ever mentioned them before."

"I don't really talk to them that much anymore," Rise started hesitantly," ever since I stopped working as an idol they've ignored me. They had always been incredibly strict with me and now that I'm on hiatus they've distanced themselves from me, not that I mind that." It didn't sound like Rise was really keen on talking about it.

"I'm sorry Rise; you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No that's okay, I should've realized it would come up sooner or later, anyway our food is here." Rise said as our bowls of ramen had arrived. We spent some time eating our ramen and talking more in depth about the Naruto Shippuden movies we had just watched as well as other upcoming anime movies. After we had finished eating and paid the bill we left Aiya's and began the short walk to Marukyu Tofu. Once we reached the front of the store Rise turned to me.

"I had a great time today Chris, I hope we can do this again sometime."

"So does that mean there will be another date after this one?"

"Of course, hopefully there will be not just another date, but many more to come."

"So Rise, can you meet me at Junes after school tomorrow so you can meet everyone else and so we can explain everything to you."

"Sure, I'll be in school tomorrow so maybe we could walk there together Chris?" Rise asked me.

"Yes I'll walk there with you Rise." Rise stepped forward towards me and firmly planted her lips on mine which I happily returned with my own. We pulled apart after a few seconds had passed.

"Great, then I'll meet you in the lobby of the school after class tomorrow and until then goodnight Rise." I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace which she gladly returned. I watched her enter the shop and began to walk away as she closed the store door behind her. As I walked back to my place I began thinking about the date I had just had with Rise. It was a really fun date and I was looking forward to the next one and before I knew it I realized I had already fallen in love with Rise.

The Next day after school:

School had been as boring as usual with not much going on. The only thing that stood out was when the teacher asked me if I knew what color the snow was in Europe. I had no idea that snow was a different color in Europe and besides how the fuck was I supposed to know that the answer was red. I have never been to Europe and the color of snow in Europe is not something I have ever learned because it really isn't that important, unless you live in Europe that is. Rise and I turned some heads as we walked out of the school holding each other's hands.

"Hey isn't that Chris, the kid from America, is he dating Risette?" One student said to his friend.

"Too bad Risette had to get to him first, he's pretty good looking, definitely someone I'd want to date." A girl said to her friend.

"I wonder how he managed to get a date with her, man he's so lucky to be able to date Risette." Another boy said to his friends.

"Well, we're certainly attracting a lot of attention." I commented as Rise and I walked past the metal gates of the school.

"Of course, you are dating a celebrity after all." Rise said giggling. I had forgotten about that, which I'd eventually have to deal with the press, something I wasn't really looking forward to. Rise and I made our way through the crowds of students and continued on our way to Junes to meet up with the others.

**Junes Food Court**:

After a bit of walking we had finally made it to the food court and headed over to the usual table where we saw Yu and the others, and strangely Teddie as well.

"Hey guys, what's Teddie doing here?" I asked slightly puzzled by Teddie's presence.

"I really don't know, he said he was bored in the T.V world and decided to cross over." Yosuke answered with a sigh.

"Aside from that, we should get Rise up to speed on the case." Yu started as I stood up to go get something to drink.

I approached the vending machine, inserted my money and hit the button for orange soda. As I waited for my drink to be dispensed I looked over and something caught my attention. I thought I saw a familiar dark haired boy walk by, for a second it looked like my best friend/ rival Sean. Sean and I have been best friends since we were little and had met through martial arts classes. Like me he wanted to be a MMA fighter which meant we constantly competed with each other in everything we did, despite that we always get along. I blinked a few times trying to make sense of what I saw, it couldn't be him, and he was back in New York. Maybe I just miss him that I'm seeing him in my head now, who knows. I grabbed my drink out of the machine and made my way back to the others. As I took my seat next to Rise I noticed that they had just finished getting her up to speed.

"I can't believe this whole situation, its crazy." Rise said as she turned to smile at me as I sat back down.

"So Rise, will you join us then?" Yu asked her.

"Of course I will." Rise answered him. We sat there for a minute in silence until Yosuke broke it.

"So Chris, Rise told me you two had fun on your date the other day." I figured it was only a matter of time till that topic came up.

"Yeah we had fun, went to a movie and had dinner at Aiya's, it was pretty nice."

"So Chris, Rise, did you two kiss?" Yu asked us.

"Uh, um yeah we did." Rise said quietly.

"No way, alright then prove it, kiss right now." Chie commanded.

"Wait, you mean right now?" I asked startled by her request.

"Yeah c'mon Chris-sempai kiss her." Kanji agreed much to my dismay. I looked over at Rise who simply nodded; there was no way out of this. I closed the distance between our lips and crashed mine onto Rise's as we moved closer. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, which quickly changed. We continued to kiss with increasing intensity our tongues clashing with each other in our mouths. Feeling brave I pulled Rise onto my lap never once breaking the kiss. She seemed a little startled at first but after a second or two she shifted herself on my lap to get more comfortable. I slowly moved my hands up and down along her back as she moaned into my mouth from the kissing. We were kissing for a few minutes until we broke apart.

I looked deeply into Rise's eyes until I decided to say something sudden," I love you."

Rise looked surprised at first but eventually responded saying," I love you too."

We stayed like that for a few moments until we heard Yu clear his throat. Our cheeks instantly heated up after having realized how long we had kissed in front of us. Rise shifted around in my lap until she was facing the others.

"Wow, that was just, wow." Yosuke stuttered not believing what he had just witnessed.

"Aw, you two look so cute together." Yukiko said making us blush even more than before. I turned to see Teddie shifting around in his seat as if he was uncomfortable.

"Teddie are you okay?' I asked him.

'Ahh, I can't take it anymore it's too hot, I'm taking this off!" Teddie reached for his head and began to try to pull it off.

"Teddie, what the hell you can't do that here!" Yosuke yelled at him but it was too late. However what we saw next took us all by surprise. As Teddie took his head off, we saw he was human inside there. He threw his head back wiping the sweat of his forehead his golden blonde hair shaking in the process.

"Holy shit!" I spat out with a startle not believing what I was seeing.

"Teddie's human?" Kanji asked with just as much surprise in his voice.

"He said he was going to train, but how did he get a human body?" Yosuke asked just as shocked as everyone else.

"I trained and trained and this is what I got!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Wait, so he grew a human body, I don't get it." Rise said trying to figure it out.

"Eh, I don't either honestly." I answered her as I brought her closer to my body so she could lean her back against my chest.

"I'm like a new born in here." Teddie said happily.

"Wait, you mean you're naked inside the suit?" Chie asked suddenly, to which Teddie nodded.

"We have to find Teddie some clothes." Yu suggested.

"Chie and I will take Teddie and pick some clothes out." Yukiko said as she stood up and signaled for Chie and Teddie to follow her.

"Oh by the way guys," I started catching everyone's attention," we should plan out what we're doing over summer break, because I'm actually going to have to go back home for a while."

"Really, how come?" Yosuke asked me.

"Well, I promised my family that I'd go back to visit over the summer break and Christmas as well."

"I guess that makes sense, when are you leaving?" Kanji asked.

"July 25th, 2 days before the break starts as soon as I get the grades for the upcoming tests, and then I'll be back on August 19th, which is the day before the summer festival."

"It's going to be really boring here without you, and I don't really want you to go." Rise mumbled sadly.

"Well, actually Rise I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." Rise turned in my lap to face me with a surprised look on her face.

"Really, you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to meet my family; I know they'll love you."

"Alright, I just need to ask my grandmother, though I'm sure she'll say yes, but I don't know if I could afford to pay for the plane ticket."

"Don't worry about that Rise; I have more than enough money to pay for you to go with me, besides I know that you really wanted to go sometime."

"Wow, that'd be awesome, I'm really excited now." Yukiko, Chie and Teddie had just returned from their clothes shopping. Teddie was wearing a nice white dress shirt and dress pants which actually didn't look that bad on him.

"So, how do I look everyone?" He asked in a kind of flirty voice that creeped me out a bit.

"You look okay." Yu replied plainly.

"That's all you have to say, c'mon sensei, Rise how handsome do you think I look in this?"

"Eh, you look fine, though nowhere near as handsome as Chris." I smiled at her comment because of what she said and because of the face Teddie had when she said that.

"Oh, by the way Yosuke, we charged the purchase to your card because we didn't have enough." Chie told Yosuke much to his dismay.

"You what, you can't do that, how much did those clothes cost, ugh never mind." Yosuke said as he slumped back in his chair.

"Guys, I'd better get going," I said as I stood up," I have some errands to run so I'll see everyone at school tomorrow." I turned to Rise and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before collecting the rest of my stuff.

"Okay, Chris I'll call you tonight to tell you what my grandmother says." Rise said as we broke apart from the kiss.

Before heading home I had a few things to pick up for my family. My brothers had made a list of a few Japanese games they had wanted me to pick up, and a few stuffed animals for my little sister. Once I made all my purchases I headed home to get some rest.

Alright, sorry for the abrupt ending, but I decided to end it here until the next chapter. Now this may be a surprise, but I will not be including the Void Quest dungeon and capturing Mitsuo Kubo. This is because I've come up with another idea that will work really well for this story to set up the other OC's, Chris' friends and family. The next 3-4 chapters will take place in New York, so everyone from Inaba except for Rise will not be in the next few chapters. I am skipping Void Quest so I can put in a new original series of events that will set up the future plots for the story. Also, the thing about Chris and Rise going to see a Naruto Shippuden movie and talking about other actual animes was because I felt like putting them in to add to the story, because Chris likes anime after all. Other than that, remember to review, fave and follow, Solarking out.


	7. Home

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 7 of 3 Words to Say, 3 Words to Never Say. Thanks for all the reviews and positive opinions on the previous chapter, especially Gunsandgames and vincent the vizard. Also to vincent the vizard, I like your idea of having an OC persona user who uses spears, however I will not be including anymore OC persona users for a while, but when I do I will make sure one of them uses spears, so thanks. Now this is the start of my own original mini arc which will take place in New York, it also takes place at the same time as the in-game summer break, so as mentioned before the Mitsuo Kubo event will not be in here. This mini arc will last for 3 to 4 chapters and then after that it'll go back to the events in Inaba starting with the summer festival. I do not own Persona 4, its characters or anything related to them. I do own Chris Anderson, my other OCs and the plot.

CH.7: Home

I looked out the window of the plane and watched as the clouds rolled past us. Rise and I were on our way to New York so we could visit my family. Rise's grandmother was happy to let Rise go because she knew how much she wanted to go with me so she could meet my family. My family, however, had no idea that I was bringing someone with me let alone a girlfriend. I figured I'd surprise them by showing up back at our door with a girlfriend in tow. My mother was always hinting that I should find someone I liked, someone who wasn't after my money and liked me for me, I'm sure she'll be happy that I found that person. Before we even left Inaba the first thing I had to do was help Rise with her English, considering that the only ones in my family who could speak Japanese besides me is my parents. My siblings only know a little bit and my friends don't know any Japanese whatsoever. Rise's English had gotten a lot better, not perfect but at least my family and friends would be able to understand her despite her heavy Japanese accent. The plane was currently halfway between Japan and America and Rise was fast asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I wrapped one arm around her and used my other hand to gently stroke her hair as I stared at her sleeping form. She looked so beautiful and peaceful like this. I decided to get some shut eye too since it would still be awhile till we arrived in New York.

A few hours later an announcement came on saying that we would soon be landing at JFK Airport. I straightened my body out and gently nudged Rise.

"Rise, wake up we're almost there." Rise slowly opened her eyes and sat up stretching her body and yawning.

"We are, oh that was a nice nap."

"Yep, but we'd better get ready we're going to be landing any moment." After the plane finally landed we gathered our stuff, went to get the rest of our luggage and walked outside to the parking area.

"So, how are we getting to your place anyway?" Rise asked me.

"Taxi, there should be one coming any minute to pick us up." It was another ten minutes before the taxi showed up in front of us. We put our luggage in the trunk and climbed into the back of the taxi.

"So, where are you two headed?" The driver asked.

"Home, here's the address." I said handing the man a slip of paper that had my home address written on it. The driver adjusted his glasses while looking at the paper in disbelief and turned towards me.

"Wait a sec, this address, isn't this the address of the Anderson family estate?"

"Yes it is, that's where I live." I answered plainly.

"No way, you're one of the Anderson kids, wow never thought I'd be driving one of you around, where you coming from anyway?"

"Japan, my girlfriend and I are here to visit my family before going back to Japan."

"Wow, so you must be his girl then," the driver said to rise as he started to pull out of the parking spot," you're one lucky girl, I'm sure there are tons of other girls who'd want to get their hands on him and the family fortune."

"I know, but I don't care about the money, I like Chris for who he is, not what he has."

"Wow, that's pretty admirable, so what did you do in Japan, that's where you're from right, based on your accent."

"Yeah I am, I was an idol back in Japan where I did singing, dancing, acting and modeling."

"Wow, an idol huh, well you certainly look like one, that's pretty impressive for someone so young." The taxi driver said smiling as he took another turn down the street.

"I guess so, though I recently went on hiatus, I've been getting kind of tired of it."

"Well, it can be pretty stressful especially for a teenager; just to let you two know we're almost there." The driver said as he took another turn.

Rise was staring out the taxi window looking intently at the passing scenery from the crowded streets the tall skyscrapers.

"So, you like what you see?" I asked her as I gently held her hand in mine.

"Yeah, it's a lot different from Inaba; I think I'll like it here."

"Can I let you two out here, the estate is only a block or two away, and I have another person who wants to be picked up on this block." The driver asked us.

"Yeah, that's fine, thanks for the lift." I said as I handed him the money for the ride.

"No problem, have a good day you two." Rise and I exited the taxi and grabbed our stuff from the trunk and watched the taxi drive away to meet the next customer.

"The estate isn't that far from here as he said, so let's get going." Rise and I walked down the semi crowded street until we reached a sign that read "Private Neighborhood".

"This is a private neighborhood Chris?"

"Yep, the people who live here have a council that interviews you before you move in, and everyone who lives here is in the upper-class since the houses here are so expensive, there's even security here you have to show a permit to." We passed by the guy on guard duty who recognized me and let us in through the gate.

"So, will your house be easy to spot Chris?"

"Yep I'll let you know when we get there, it's impossible to miss." We walked up the block passing various houses that got bigger and bigger in size as we walked by. The block was quiet and there was hardly anybody outside, which was a nice change from the crowded streets. We eventually reached the familiar steel gates that led to my family's estate. I turned to see just in time to see Rise's eyes widen at the sight of where I live.

"Holy crap, this is where you live?" Rise asked with a shocked expression. My family's estate was easily the biggest on the block, and was also the second biggest in the neighborhood, second only to the mayor's house. It was a white four story mansion with a large fountain at the front, a big driveway and a huge pool in the backyard.

"Yes it is, impressive huh?" I asked her as we approached the gate which had a pretty advanced security system that required a passcode and a bunch of other shit. After a few moments the gates opened and we walked through. As we walked across the path to our estate Rise stopped to look at the one car that was parked next to the house.

"Wow, that car looks like it was expensive." Rise said as she pointed at the car she was looking at. She stood in awe looking at the deep blue Ferrari Enzo parked nearby.

"Oh that, yeah it's expensive that was my 16th birthday present after I got my learners permit."

"Cool, how much did it cost?"

"In U.S dollars about 670,000."

"Holy cow, that's insane, that's the kind of car you got for a birthday present?"

"Yeah, though I certainly wasn't expecting it though, I love that car; it has a top speed of 217 mph and can go from 0 to 60 mph in 3.4 seconds."

"Wow, I still can't believe that's your car."

"Well my parents' car is pretty expensive too, though it's not here right now which means they aren't home yet." I said as we approached the front door. I unlocked the door and led Rise inside to the open hall room. The large hall room led into a kitchen and dining room to the left and a living room to the right. I put our stuff in the spacious living room that had a huge 65 inch flat-screen television, various game systems and a cabinet next to it where we kept our DVDs and video games. The rest of the living room was fairly normal with comfy chairs and two big sofas. There was a pool table in the corner and the floor was covered in carpeting. There was a large set of sliding doors that led to the backyard where we had a pool and a hot tub. I led Rise back into the main room and continued the tour. Next was the basement where I had my mini dojo for my martial arts training and a weight room next to it with all the equipment I used for my daily workouts. Next was the second floor which is where my little sister and second younger brother had their rooms. There was also a game room with a Ping-Pong table, air hockey table and a card table. On the third floor are my other brother's room and my own room. I led Rise into my room which was covered in anime and video game posters. The room is pretty spacious with a queen sized bed and two connecting rooms. In the left room is the bathroom and to the right is my room dedicated to my huge collection of anime and video game collectibles.

"Wow, your room is pretty busy, though I really like it."

"I know, well that's pretty much it, the only thing on the fourth floor is my parents' room and that's it." As we left my room and headed back down to the living room I heard the front door open. From the living room I took a look to see who it was and recognized them right away. The first to walk in was a little five year old girl with short raven colored hair, slight tan skin and gray eyes. The next two people to walk through looked very similar. The first of the two was my youngest brother who had messy raven hair, glasses and green eyes. The second was my other younger brother and the second oldest of us, he also has messy raven hair, but no glasses and has blue eyes.

"Chris you're back!" The little girl squealed out. She's my little sister Bethany or just Beth for short. I happily caught her in my arms when she jumped at me and hugged her back.

"Yes I am, I trust you've been a good girl Beth?" I asked her.

"I have, you can ask anyone else and they'll say the same thing."

"She's been going on and on about you coming back for quite some time now, it's good to see you again bro." My 13 year old brother Hunter said as I greeted him.

"Mom and Dad are looking forward to seeing you too, so prepare yourself for that." My 10 year old brother Devon added.

"Guys, there's someone I want you to meet." I said as motioned for Rise to join us from the living room. As Rise steeped in my siblings' eyes lit up.

"No way, you have a girl with you?" Hunter asked with surprise.

"Yep, everyone this is my girlfriend Rise Kujikawa, Rise these are my siblings Hunter, Devon and Bethany."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all, Chris talks about you all a lot."

"Wow, your accent is so pretty, it's Japanese right?" Bethany asked wonderment in her eyes to which Rise chuckled and nodded.

"Damn Chris you sure know how to pick them, she's smoking hot." Hunter said.

"Uh, thank you I guess." Rise responded slightly flustered by Hunter's comment which I could only chuckle at.

"So, Rise what did you do in Japan, if you worked that is?" Devon asked her.

"I worked as an idol, though I've been on hiatus for a while."

"No freaking way," Hunter started shock evident in his voice," so that means you acted sang, danced and modeled?"

"Yes I did."

"Wow Chris, you're dating a teenage idol, you're so lucky." Devon said with admiration.

"I guess I am." We went on to talk about what we had been doing in Japan, except for the murder cases of course, mentioning that would only make everyone worry. After a while the front door opened meaning my parents were back.

"We're home." I heard a voice call out which belonged to my mother Emma. I walked out into the main room and saw her along with my father Noah.

"Hey Mom, Dad I'm home." I said greeting them.

"Chris it's great to see you." My mother said as she held me in a bone crushing hug making it hard to breathe.

"Emma, you're crushing him," my father said as my mother let me go," it's good to have you back son." At this point my mother noticed Rise and instantly put on a thrilled expression. She started looking at her intently studying her up and down.

"Oh, Noah, Chris brought home a girlfriend and a beautiful one too."

"Hi, I'm Rise Kujikawa and it's nice to meet you both."

"So, you do prefer Japanese women, eh son?" My father said nudging me on the shoulder.

"Uh, maybe, I guess, I don't know, uh never mind." I muttered unable to come up with a response.

"It's great to meet you Rise, I'm glad that Chris has met someone so soon." My mother said fawning over Rise.

"She's an idol too." Hunter interjected.

"Oh really, you have good taste in women, you really are my son." My father said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Dad." I said while sighing.

"So Rise, I imagine you'll be staying with us then?" My mother asked.

"Yes I will."

"Well then you can sleep in Chris' room if you want, his bed is big enough for you two." My father said smirking.

"Wait, really, I thought you were going to say she couldn't?"

"Of course she can, you two are dating after all." My mother answered.

"Okay, thanks I'm going to go help Rise bring her stuff upstairs and unpack." I said as I walked towards the luggage and grabbed a few of the suit cases while Rise took the rest. We carried our stuff up to my room and dropped everything on my bed to begin unpacking. I had a lot of free space in my one cabinet so I gave those drawers to Rise so she could keep her clothes in them. While Rise continued to unpack I went downstairs to make sure we had taken everything up with us. When I got down to the living room my parents signaled for me to sit on one of the sofas. I noticed that my siblings were gone, which meant they probably went back to their rooms.

"Chris, we wanted to give you something that we figured you may need." My father said handing me a box of something.

"Uh, what exactly is this?" I asked not knowing what they had given me.

"Pills for Rise." My mother added.

"Um, but Rise isn't sick or anything."

"We know, they're for something else, just look at the box." My father said pointing at the box. I looked at the box and red what it said and jumped when I realized what it was.

"Birth control pills, is that what they are, why would you give me these?"

"They're just in case you and Rise feel like doing something while you're here, if you know what I mean." My mother said. I couldn't believe it, they were basically saying "go ahead give these to Rise and rock her world."

"My god, I must be hallucinating because my parents just gave me a box of birth control pills to give to my girl, holy crap, I was not expecting this."

"Oh and if you two do decide to do it, remember to put a sock on the door knob, okay?" My father asked to which I could only nod trying to understand this whole conversation. With the box of pills in hand I slowly made my way back up to my room trying to decide what I was going to tell Rise. As I walked back into my room Rise noticed the box I had in my hands.

Hey, Chris what's in that box?"

"Oh, you wanna see what my parents just gave me here you go." I said as I placed the box in her hands.

"Oh my god, is this what I think it is?" She said in disbelief as she studied the box intently.

"Yes it is, they gave me this box of birth control pills to give to you, just we felt like doing something."

"Well, I guess I'll keep it close by just in case." She said as she gave me a suggestive smirk.

"Oh, um okay you do that then." I stuttered out trying to tell if Rise was being serious about what she was implying. We were soon called down for dinner which was fairly uneventful. We spent the time listening to Hunter, Devon and Bethany talk about school and other stuff. After dinner and dessert Rise and I said goodnight to everyone and headed back up to my room to shower and get some sleep. I went into the shower first since I'd probably take a lot less time than Rise. A few minutes later I exited the shower so Rise could go in. While it took me a few minutes to shower it took her an hour to shower. I was laying on my bed when Rise finally came out and when she did I could instantly feel my member harden. She walked out just wearing a white tank-top and a pair of skimpy pink panties.

"Are you okay; you look a little red Chris?" I tried answering but nothing was coming out of mouth. I just sat laid there unable to properly react because of what I was seeing in front of me.

"Uh, yes I'm okay, I'm just, a little surprised by your, um, pajamas, or lack thereof."

"Oh, do I not look good?"

"What, no you look great, I just wasn't expecting what you're wearing, or not wearing."

"Thanks, Chris." Rise said as she lowered herself onto my lap area. She lowered her head until our lips met each other. Our tongues clashed against each other locked in a furious and passionate battle. Feeling adventurous I trailed my arms down her back until I reached her perfect ass that was only covered by the skimpy pink fabric of her panties. I gave her ass a few light squeezes which caused her to moan into my mouth. She slowly lifted off the shirt I had been wearing and trailed her hands slowly down my chest until she reached my six-pack. However Rise soon stopped kissing me with a smile.

"I think that's enough for tonight, I just really wanted to see what you were hiding underneath that shirt, and I figured you didn't need a shirt to sleep in."

"I guess not, though I really enjoyed what we just did."

"Hey you never know, I just might have to take those pills next time, but anyways good night love." Rise said as we kissed one last time.

"I'll look forward to it then, good night babe." Rise adjusted herself so that she had her head resting against my muscular chest and drifted off to sleep. After taking one last look at her I did the same and drifted off to sleep.

Okay that's it for this chapter everyone. Now I have a question, should I do a full blown out lemon or not, because I'm not sure. If you want me to, let me know, otherwise I'll decide myself. Remember to review, fave and follow, Solarking out.


	8. The Black Sheep and the Rival

Hey everyone, Solarking here with chapter eight of 3 Words to Say, 3 Words to Never Say. Once again thanks for the positive reviews, I'm glad to see that this story is doing so well so far. Now in this chapter I will be introducing three new OCs, followed by two more in the next chapter. I do not own Persona 4 or its characters, I only own Chris Anderson, my other OCs and future OCs, I also own the plot.

CH.8: The Black Sheep and the Rival

Rise and I had spent most of the day exploring various parts of New York considering it was her first time out of Japan. We had made our way across New York so she could see some of the sights, Times Square, Rockefeller Center, Central Park and the Empire State building. We also stopped by some of the more well-known stores such as F.A.O Schwartz, Nintendo World and the giant ToysRUs in Times Square. We had also gone to the zoo in Central Park after she begged me to take her there. I had already made plans to take her to some of the famous museums around New York and various restaurants for lunch and dinner.

The next day we went to all the museums I wanted her to see, as well as some of my favorite restaurants. Later that day we decided to take a break from the sight-seeing in hope to meet up with some of my friends. However, since we found out that they were all busy we decided to hang out with my siblings at our pool. Once we got back home I quickly changed into my red swim trunks and headed outside to the pool where Hunter and Devon were waiting. Bethany was at a friend's house and my parents were at work so it was just the four of us.

Not long after I came out Rise appeared behind us wearing a pink two-piece that instantly caused me to heat up.

"So Chris, how do I look in this?" Rise asked me as she slowly spun around to model the swimsuit.

"You look amazing in it babe." I said captivated by how perfect it looked on her.

"Wow, you definitely look like a model in that." Hunter added.

"Aw, thanks a lot you guys." We all opted to jump into the pool and start up a game of pool volleyball. Rise and I were a team of course, which left Devon and Hunter to be the other team. The game dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, neither side willing to lose. After the seemingly never ending game, Rise and I managed to win and decided to celebrate. Rise jumped at me and I instinctively caught her as she wrapped her legs around me. I grabbed her firm ass to support her and crashed my lips onto hers desperate for some tongue action. She gratefully opened her mouth letting our tongues meet as we stood there in the pool. We spent a good three minutes kissing until Hunter cleared his throat.

"Look, if you two are going to do that, either do it when I'm not looking or go up to your room and do that there."

"Aw, come on Hunter don't ruin my happy moment." I complained as I let go of Rise so she could stand back up.

"He does have a point though." Rise said much to my dismay. Before I could say anything else Devon came running back to us panting like crazy.

"Guys, we have a code red, I repeat a code red, and he's almost here." Devon said in between his panting.

"Code red you don't mean him, shit." I muttered to myself knowing this would not turn out well.

"That's not all, Nick is with him too, I saw them walking down the block."

"Can somebody explain what's going on here?" Rise asked looking confused by all the talk about people she never met.

"Sorry, but it seems our cousin Rob and his friend are on their way, Rob is the one I told you about the cousin who's in a gang." I told her.

"That's not all Chris, Rob is now the leader and he's even worse than before." Hunter added.

"Okay, Hunter, Devon and Rise go inside I'll go see Rob and his friend Nick."

"Alright, but be careful and shout if anything happens." Hunter said as he took Devon inside. Rise however didn't follow them.

"Chris, I'm staying with you, I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Look Rise, you have no idea what Rob is like, you'd be safer inside." I said trying to convince her.

"No, I won't leave you, I can't."

"Alright you can stay, but stay close to me at all times, got it?" I asked her as she nodded. I slowly made my way out of the backyard with Rise hiding behind me as we made it to the drive way. As soon as we reached the front I saw Rob and his friend Nick approach. Rob is a tall tan skinned guy with dark hair and green eyes. He was wearing a beat up leather jacket with the gang symbol on the front left side of the jacket and on the back. The gang symbol was a tiger with a gun for a tail since their gangs was called the "Tiger Guns". He had lots of tattoos on his arms and legs and one on his neck. His friend Nick was his second in command and was slightly shorter with brown hair, white skin and tattoos. The two of them were both 19 years old, three years older than me, and all three of my siblings were afraid of both of them. The two men hadn't seemed to notice Rise yet since she was behind me, but I knew that would change, and I was ready to defend her if need be.

"Well, look who's back the leader of the loser patrol, Chris Anderson." Rob said mockingly as he and Nick approached me.

"What do you want Rob?" I asked him with anger evident in my voice.

"Chill out dork, I'm just here to say hello, and see what my favorite cousin is up to, I missed you a lot." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I didn't really miss you at all."

"Wow, he turned you down in an instant Rob, but he has no idea who he's messing with by speaking so rudely to you." Nick said finally joining the conversation.

"I know, than again a loser like him wouldn't know how to respect me in the first place, maybe we should teach him a lesson." I could only growl at Rob's comment, he was still the same asshole I had grown to hate. Before anyone could say anything else Rise stepped out from behind me and glared at the two older boys. Rob looked Rise up and down and put on a perverted smile that made me want to beat him up into next week.

"Hey, don't call Chris a loser, he isn't a loser." Rise's comment fell on deaf ears though as Rob continued to ogle her.

"Hey there, what's a hottie like you doing with a loser like Chris?" Rob asked Rise as he continued to stare at her.

"Don't bother, I don't like jerks like you." Rise retorted. Rob, however, only smirked even more.

"Wow, you seem pretty feisty, I like that," Rob started as he approached Rise," anyway you've got one hell of a body, how about you ditch this nobody and come to the gang hangout with me, I'm sure the other boys will be jealous if I show up with a hottie like you hanging off my arm. You'll be treated like a queen, and you'll be dating the leader of New York's most infamous gang."

"You do know that I'm only sixteen right?" Rise asked Rob.

"That's even better, I'll look even better showing up with a hot young girl with an exotic accent, even better, so how bout it babe?"

"Not in a million years, Chris is the perfect boyfriend, unlike you would probably be."

"Wait a second, you're dating him?" Rob asked in shock.

"Didn't see that one coming." Nick mumbled.

"Yes, we are dating and Chris is awesome, not to mention he's a much better person than you."

"How the hell did you bag this hottie?" Rob asked me.

"Let's, see I'm not a total asshole like you are for starters."

"Damn Rob, your little cousin is dating a hot girl and you don't even have a girlfriend."

"Nick shut the fuck up; I don't recall asking you for your opinion."

"Sorry Rob."

"Rob, can you leave already?"

"What did you say Chris?"

"I asked you if you could leave, I don't appreciate the way you're talking about Rise and the way you're looking at her."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do if I say no?"

"Then I'll make you leave."

"Really, well I'd love to see you try kid." Rob said as he charged at me with his fist facing towards me, he was full of openings. As soon as he got close enough I quickly side stepped grabbed his arm twisted it and swept him to his feet.

"You fucking ass, you're gonna get it now!" He quickly got back up and attempted to kick me in the crouch only for his leg to be caught by me and I flipped him back onto the ground.

"C'mon Rob you have to do better than that to beat me." Rob refused to give in and got back up and managed to punch me in the gut, and that was the only hit he was going to get in on me. I quickly recovered from the punch and twisted his arm again, and flipped him back to the ground possibly breaking his arm in the process.

"Shit, how is he so tough, all those years he's put into his martial arts, never thought he'd be this good."

"Rob, we'd better pull back for now." Nick said as he helped Rob up.

"Damn, you're right, Chris this isn't over, I swear I'll make you pay for this and your girlfriend will be mine." With that Rob glared at us one last time before he walked away with help from Nick. However, Nick turned his head for a moment.

"You'd better watch your back Chris; you've made a dangerous enemy." Nick said as the two walked out of sight.

"Chris, are you okay that was really scary." Rise said to me as she looked into my eyes, she did seem really afraid.

"I'm fine Rise," I started holding her close to me," and don't worry I'm not gonna let him take you from me."

"I love you Chris Anderson."

"I love you too Rise Kujikawa." Our lips soon met in a long tender kiss. It wasn't our first kiss, but it was by far one of the best. We stood there holding each other locked into our loving kisses until we were interrupted.

"Aww, they look so cute together." I turned to see my parents staring at us. My mother had a huge smile on her face while my father simply smirked and nodded his head.

"Mom, Dad how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, only a few seconds, but we're so happy to see you two like this." My mother said with the big smile still on her face.

"You're gonna make all your friends jealous, have you seen them yet by the way?"

"Not yet Dad, but they are coming over tomorrow." I answered.

"I can't wait to meet them, have you told them about me yet?" Rise asked me.

"No, I figured I'd surprise them."

"You sure like to surprise people huh; you didn't even tell us about her until we came home and met her." My father responded.

"I mostly want to see their faces when they meet her, that's all."

"That's pretty devious of you, just don't rub your relationship in their face, they wouldn't like you bragging." My mother said.

"Don't worry Mom I know better than that."

"Good, so long as you realize that."

"Alright, so we have some work to finish and then we'll have dinner." My father said before he and my mother headed into the house.

"Chris, so we aren't telling them about Rob?"

"No, they'd only freak out, we'll keep this between us, and I assume Hunter and Devon are going to do the same."

"I guess that makes sense." Rise and I began to head back into the house until we heard someone yell.

"My eternal rival!" I turned to see none other than Sean Johnson running towards us. Sean was my best friend and rival when it came to martial arts.

"Still calling me that huh Sean." I said as he approached us. Sean had short brown hair, white skin with green eyes and a muscular build like me. He was wearing a yellow muscle shirt with red shorts which contrasted perfectly from my blue muscle shirt and green shorts.

"I heard you were back in town so I figured I'd come and see you before everyone else," Sean started until he saw Rise," so Chris who's the beautiful girl?"

"Sean, this is my girlfriend Rise Kujikawa, Rise this s my best friend and eternal rival Sean Johnson."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Sean." Rise said as the two shook hands.

"Same here, I'm glad Chris finally found someone, it's about time."

"You make it sound like you already have a girlfriend Sean." I said jokingly. He was always complaining that girls didn't truly understand him and thus didn't have a girlfriend.

"Ha, for your information I actually do have a girlfriend."

"No way, really, what happened to Mr. Girls don't understand me?"

"He's gone, I finally found someone who understands me and it's going pretty well."

"That's awesome man; I need to meet her sometime."

"Of course Chris, how about you and Rise join us on a double date sometime before you head back to Japan."

"Sounds great, what about you Rise?" I asked turning to my girlfriend.

"That'd be nice; I'd love to meet her."

"So Chris, you do really prefer Japanese women huh?"

"God, not you too Sean, my dad was saying the same thing."

"What are you talking about; I didn't understand it when your father mentioned it and I still don't get it." Rise asked.

"Well, its simple, Chris used to always say that he wanted to date a Japanese girl, which is why he went to Japan." Sean said butting in.

"Dude, that's not why I went to Japan,"

"Oh come on, admit it that's why you went."

"No, you're wrong, that isn't why I went, I went because I've always wanted to go to Japan, finding a girlfriend over there was just by chance."

"Aww, you went to Japan to find a girlfriend and you picked me, I'm flattered Chris." Rise said as she started rubbing up against me.

"Not you too Rise, for the last time that isn't why I went."

"Yeah whatever keep thinking whatever you want to believe Chris." Sean said.

"But it's the truth, uh never mind." I said sighing in defeat.

"By the way Chris, have you been back to the dojo yet?" Sean asked me.

"Not yet, I was going to go to the dojo tomorrow with Max and Thomas, since they are just starting at the dojo."  
"Good, because Sensei was asking me about you, so you have to drop by once before you leave."

"Yeah, like I said tomorrow with Max and Thomas, and Rise."

"Ha, yeah he'd definitely want to meet the girlfriend of one of his best students."

"You're one of is best students?" Rise asked me.

"Yep, Sean and I are his best students we're the highest ranked in the dojo and we've been training under him for the longest, since we were four years old."

"He's like a second father to both of us since we've known him for so long and since we spend so much time at the dojo teaching."

"Wow, you guys teach too?"

"Yep we do."

"Hey, so Chris do you think you could teach me?"

"Really, you want to learn martial arts Rise?"

"Yes, pretty please?" Rise pleaded giving me her best puppy dog eyes. One look at her puppy dog eyes and I was putty in her hands. She looked too damn cute to say anything but yes.

"If I train you, it won't be easy; you'll need to dedicate yourself to practicing and working out."

"Yes sir!" Rise shouted saluting me. She somehow made it one of the cutest things I had ever seen.

"My god your girlfriend is adorable."

"You do have a girlfriend remember Sean."

"I know, that doesn't mean I can't think your girl is adorable."

"She is isn't she?" I said as I pulled Rise closer to me ruffling her hair.

"By the way, has Rob shown up yet?" Sean asked.

"Actually he did like 20 minutes ago, he started hitting on Rise and we ended up getting into a fight."

"I assume you won right?"  
"Yeah, he didn't put up much of a fight, he's mostly bark and no bite, and he went down without much trouble."

"He underestimated you, and that's what happens when someone underestimates you."

"I mean he should realize I'm a lot stronger than he is, I have way more muscle than him, and I didn't get muscular by doing nothing."

"Well, I'd just watch my back; you know how he gets, especially since you beat him up." Sean warned me.

"Don't worry, I know Sean, we'll both be careful from now until we leave for Japan again."

"Good, well I have errands to run so I'll see you two at the dojo tomorrow." Sean said before turning and walking away while raising his hand.

"He's seems like a pretty good guy." Rise said as we watched Sean walk out of sight.

"He's a great friend and a great rival too."

"Does he want to fight in the MMA too?"

"Yep, our hope is that we get to fight one day in the finals of a MMA tournament, that's where we'll settle our rivalry."

"So the two of you are like Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna, good friends but rivals as well."

"Uh, yeah if you want to look at it that way." I said ruffling my hair.

"I think it's cooler to think about it like that." Rise said as she looked into my eyes and smiled. Taking one last look at the streets in front of us we slowly turned around and made our way back inside.

That's all for this chapter, thanks for reading. Remember to review, favorite and follow please. Solarking jacking out!


	9. More Familiar Faces

Hey guys, Solarking here with the next chapter of 3 Words to say, 3 Words to Never Say. Thanks once again to vincent the vizard and Gunsandgames for your reviews. I'd also like to thank Tracer28, I'm happy to know that you like my OCs. Also thanks to MysticSuperSaiyanGohan for your criticism, I will do my best to address any issues. Finally I'll be introducing the last two major OCs in this chapter. I do not own Persona 4; I do own Chris Anderson, my other OCs and anything I add to the plot.

CH 9: More Familiar Faces

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping and slowly opened my eyes. I looked over at the alarm clock which said it was seven in the morning. I hit the button on the clock shutting it off and tried to move only to find I was unable to. I looked down and to my right and saw what was restricting my movement. Rise was resting her head on my chest and had me in a tight embrace that prevented me from moving too much. I slowly tried to loosen her grip on me, but it only seemed to make her hold me tighter. I debated in my mind about how I could get her to move until there was a huge crash. I heard the window near my bed break with a loud crash that effectively made Rise jump up scaring the hell out of here.

"Holy cow what was that?!" Rise asked and yelled at the same time. I looked over to see the source of the noise and was greeted by a familiar boy. He had long brown hair, purple eyes and a slightly athletic build, though nowhere near as muscular as Sean and I.

"Max, what the hell did you do?" I asked him starting to get upset.

"Oh, sorry about the window, after I had bounced on the trampoline I had hoped to land on the area outside the window, not go through it." Max said ruffling his hair and chuckling.

"Not that trampoline again, the last time you used it we had to take you to the hospital."

"No need to worry, I'm okay just a little sore." Max said getting up and stretching until he looked over and saw Rise next to me.

"Dude, who's the hot half-naked chick in your bed?" max asked looking Rise who was only dressed in her skimpy lingerie.

"Max, this is my girlfriend Rise Kujikawa, Rise this is Max Rayson." I said introducing the two to each other.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Max." Rise said as the two shook hands.

"Likewise, I guess Chris really does prefer Japanese women huh?"

"God damn not you too Max, everyone's been saying that even though it isn't true."

"Oh come on, it's true and you know it, I mean you have a half-naked Japanese girl in your bed so there's no use denying it."

"Fine, think whatever you want."

"So Chris, where you two getting it on in here, if you know what I mean." Max snickered.

"What no, I had just woken up and you woke Rise up with your grand entrance."

"Yeah right, based on what's she's wearing, or rather not wearing you two were probably doing it."

"No, he's right, we had actually just woken up because of when you came crashing in." Rise said.

"Eh, again sorry about coming in like this, I wanted to make a grand entrance and I thought the window was open."

"Max, just use the door next time, like a normal person would."

"Don't worry I'll use the door next time, though that isn't as fun."

"Using the front door is a lot safer though." Rise muttered.

"Yeah, that's true, but never mind that, Thomas and Sean should be at the dojo already, so get dressed and let's get going." Max said as he started tapping his foot.

"Geez, give us a few minutes to at least clean up the mess you made?" I asked him.

"Ah, sure, just let me know when you two are done, I'll be down stairs." Max said as he headed out of my room and down the stairs.

"Chris, you go get dressed, I'll clean this up." Rise said to me.

"You sure Rise, you don't have to clean it up, and I can do it myself."

"Don't worry about it Chris, I got it." Rise said as she went to the closet to find the broom and dust pan. I headed into the bathroom and changed from my pajama pants into my martial arts uniform which consisted of a white muscle shirt, a white jacket, or katana as its called and white pants. I tied my black belt around my waist tightly; the belt had 2 purple stripes signifying my rank as a second degree black belt, with seventh degree being the highest belt rank. My white uniform had several patches on the arms that ranged from patches I won from competitions to ones awarded in my dojo. After combing my hair and brushing I headed downstairs to see Rise talking with Max. She was dressed in a simple pink tank top, short shorts and sneakers.

"Hey, you two ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go Chris." Max said as we headed out the door. It was pretty warm outside and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"So, Chris how far away is the dojo anyway?" Rise asked me.

"Not too far, it's like a fifteen minute walk from here." I answered as my cell phone began to beep. I opened it to see that Sean had texted me.

'Chris, something came up and I have to help my parents with some stuff, tell Sensei and the others that I can't make it today' the text read.

"Okay guys, Sean is too busy right now to be at the dojo."

"Okay, long as nothing bad happened." Max said.

"So Chris, you're going to train me right?" Rise asked me.

"Of course I will."

"Wow, you're going to train her, nice, does she want to fight in the MMA too?" Max asked.

"I don't think so, but I never thought of it." Rise answered.

"Well if you wanted to, you could, but you would need a ton of training before you reach that level." I told her.

"I know, and I want to learn because martial arts could be one of the things we do together, maybe even fight together in the MMA someday."

"That'd be cool, if you two both went into the MMA you could even try to set up a real tag-team division too." Max said.

"That's not a bad idea, though that would be a long way from now." The three of us continued through the crowded streets of New York pushing our way through the crowds until we reached the block the dojo was on. The dojo was located on a somewhat quieter side street with a lot less people. The dojo was a rather large building with a large sign that read "Zen Dragon Martial Arts", the name of the dojo. It was still early in the day so the dojo had only just opened and classes wouldn't start for another hour or two. The three of us entered the building, the bell ringing signaling that people were coming in. The door opened to the main room which had a desk for our secretary, chairs for people who wanted to observe classes and a large flat screen television. The next room was the actual dojo area where classes took place. It was a large room with a giant blue mat, mirrors on three sides of the room and a bathroom in the back. The other rooms connected to the main room were our sensei's office and the other lead to some stairs that went down to the changing rooms.

"Man, it's really empty, where is everyone?" I asked myself. Our secretary was not there, Thomas was not to be found and our sensei wasn't even there. I looked over and saw the office door open and a middle aged man in the dojo's uniform stepped out. He had messy blonde hair and green eyes, though he looked as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. I looked past him to see papers scattered across the floor in disarray and post-it notes everywhere.

"Oh, Chris good to see you." The man said.

"Sensei Ryan you looked really tired, did you stay over-night doing paper work again?" I asked him. Sensei Ryan had a habit of not going home and opting to sleep at the dojo doing non-stop paperwork, much to his wife, Megan's dismay.

"Yeah, Megan is off on a business trip so I decided I should get all this work done before she gets home." Sensei answered.

"Sensei, have you seen Thomas by any chance?" Max asked.

"Oh, he called a few minutes before you guys got here, he won't be here he said he was too busy."

"Damn him, he said he'd be able to show up no questions asked, oh well." Max said sighing deeply. Sensei Ryan finally noticed Rise and smirked.

"So Chris, you came back from Japan with a girlfriend huh?"

"Uh, yeah, Rise this is Sensei Ryan, Sensei this is my girlfriend Rise Kujikawa."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Rise said politely.

"Likewise, I'm glad to see Chris finally found someone he likes, and who doesn't seem to be after his money for a change."

"So Sensei, Chris here said he's going to be training Rise." Max said.

"Hey that's cool, though it isn't really that surprising considering its Chris we're talking about here."

"Yeah, I guess so, and she's even considering fighting in the MMA one day along with Chris."

"Really, that's awesome, the two of you could probably even establish a real tag division if you wanted to."

"Yeah, that's what Max had said to us, though that wouldn't be for a while though, Rise would need lots of training first." I said.

"That's true; though I'm sure you'd do a good job training her to be a great fighter like you'll be." Sensei Ryan said.

"I'm still thinking about it though, but I'm really considering it, it would be a nice change from what I was doing in Japan."

"What did you do in Japan anyway?" Max asked.

"I was an idol."

"An idol huh, modeling, acting, singing and dancing right?" Sensei Ryan asked.

"Yeah, it was really stressful and I got tired of it so I went on hiatus to get away from it all."

"Well a career like that can be difficult to deal with, especially for someone as young as yourself."

"It was, and I felt like that people only saw me as Risette an air-headed idol, and not who I really am."

"Sounds just like the girls who only see Chris for his money." Max said.

"Anyway, Sensei Ryan, I heard that Chris and Sean are your best students, right?"

"That's right Rise, Chris and Sean have been here the longest out of all the students and thus are the highest ranked. The two of them are looked up to by all the other students and highly respected as rising stars in the martial arts world."

"Wow, I had no idea they were that highly respected, that's really awesome."

"Eh, it's not that big of a deal." I said chuckling.

"Yes it is a big deal Chris; it's something you should make a big deal of."

"Rise's right Chris, come on brag about it, you deserve to brag about it." Max said slapping me on the back.

"Eh, I'm not the kind of guy that would brag about it a lot though."

"Fair enough, but don't act like it's no big deal, because it is pretty impressive after all."

"Okay, whatever you say Max." I said sighing.

"Damn straight, just keep it mind."

"So, Sensei are there any classes today?" I asked.

"Actually not today, since I knew you were coming back I decided to cancel classes for today so we could take it easy and catch up."

"Sounds reasonable." Max said.

"So Chris, how are things over in Japan?" Sensei Ryan asked.

"Pretty good, it's a lot different than over here." I said. It would probably be a good idea not to mention the whole murder case going on in Inaba; I didn't want anyone to worry about me.

"I'm sure you've made a lot of friends right?"

"Yeah, I've made some pretty good friends over in Japan."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're doing well over in Japan, I knew you'd be fine" Sensei Ryan said.

"Yep, no need to worry about me Sensei; I fit right in over there."

"That's good, and I'm glad you were able to find a girl who isn't a gold-digger."

"Are the girls here really that bad?" Rise asked.

"Yeah, they can be, they all want to get with Chris because of his wealth or his body." Max said while shaking his head.

"Well, they seem really shallow then." Rise said with a slightly disgusted tone.

"They are pretty shallow; at least while I'm over in Japan I don't have to deal with their shit."

"Yeah, you'd better pray you don't see any of them while you're here, they've been asking about you a lot, like when you were going to get back." Max said sighing.

"Well then, I'd better pray I don't see any of them, especially for Rise's sake."

"Hmm, what do you mean Chris?"

"Rise," Max started," they'd probably go berserk if they saw you and Chris together, all the girls are constantly competing with each other in order to get his attention."

"Well, if we do see them and if they dare try to steal him from me, well let's just say they'll be in serious trouble." Rise said trying to sound scary, which only made her look even cuter.

"Damn Chris, she's adorable, even when she's trying to sound threatening." Max whispered into my ear.

"Yeah I agree, I love how she can make anything sound or look adorable."

"Did you say something Chris?" Rise asked me.

"Um, nothing important Rise."

"Hey come on you two; let's do some training while we're here." Max yelled dragging us into the training room. This was Rise's first time doing martial arts at all, and she was doing pretty well for a beginner. I started with all the very basic kicks and punches to gauge her natural aptitude for martial arts as I call it. So far it seemed like she would be a quick learner like I was.

"Wow Rise, you're doing pretty well for your first time." I complimented as she round house kicked the hand practice pads I had on. Her form was pretty good, not perfect but still great for a beginner.

"Thanks, I think I'm getting the hang of it so far." Rise said as she continued to kick away.

"Hey, she's not half bad; if you keep training her I'm sure she'll turn out to be a great martial artist." Max said as he watched Rise begin to practice her punches.

"Rise, remember to pivot a bit when you punch with your back hand." I said as I watched Rise punch away trying to give her as, much advice as I could.

"Okay, I'll try that." Rise said as she took my advice and saw what I had been talking about.

"You see Rise, just follow my advice and you'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll do my best." As the day passed by I began to teach Rise the basic katas and self-defense moves, which seemed to have a rather easy time with, which was a good surprise. Before we knew it was way past lunch time and headed into the small kitchen area in the back of the dojo.

"I'll make you guys something, what do you two want?" Rise asked Max and I.

"Hmm, how about omelets?" Max asked.

"Sure, two omelets coming up." Rise said as she began searching for ingredients in the fridge and various cabinets.

"Hey, where'd Sensei Ryan go Max?"

"Probably in his office doing paperwork or something." Max said resting his head on his hands on the table. We waited patiently for the omelets until they were placed in front of us.

"Enjoy guys!" Rise said as she sat down next to me. The omelet before me looked tasty with many red flakes in it, which I looked like some pepper flakes or something. I eagerly tore off a piece with my fork and chowed down on a sizeable chunk since I was pretty hungry. I happily chewed the omelet until my mouth began to heat up. The sensation of spiciness set in and in matter of seconds it erupted as my eyes began to water and I yelled out.

"Holy shit, ahhhhhh!" I screamed out as my mouth throat seemed to explode with the heat of the omelet.

"Dude what's wrong?" Max asked me as I continued to yell out.

"Quick, water, give me water!" Max immediately jumped out of his seat, ran to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water which he handed to me. I quickly unscrewed the cap and glugged the water down as fast as I could. As I gulped the water down, the burning sensation began to fade away until it had finally cooled down.

"Chris, are you okay?" Rise asked me with worry in her eyes.

""I'm, *pant* okay, I think." I said still panting trying to keep cool.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to add a little spice to it, but I guess I put too much in it." Rise apologized looking like she was about to cry. Seeing this I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault for taking that big of a bite, next time go easy on the spice, okay?"

"I'll remember that." Rise said as she looked deeply into my eyes. I smiled at her as I locked eyes with her. Standing on her tippy-toes she gently guided her lips to mine and we met in a deep loving kiss. We continued kissing until someone cleared their throat.

"Well don't you two look cute together." We broke apart and turned to see Sensei Ryan looking at us.

"Uh, we didn't know you were there Sensei what's up?"

"I was just going to say that I'm heading home to get some rest after doing all that paperwork."

"Oh okay, that's fine, we should actually get going too anyway."

"Hey Chris, where'd Max go?" Rise asked me. I looked around the kitchen to see that Max had disappeared.

"Oh, Max left while you two were making out, he said he had stuff to do." Sensei Ryan answered.

"He probably didn't want to watch us make out or something like that."

"Well whatever the reason, I'm gonna head home, can you lock up when you leave Chris?"

"Sure thing Sensei, take care." I said as he began to leave the room.

"Oh," Sensei Ryan said as he turned around again," it was nice meeting you Rise and good luck with the training Chris is gonna give you, you'll need it."

"Heh, I know and thanks, it was nice meeting you two." Rise said smiling as Sensei Ryan returned it. With that Sensei Ryan walked out and began his way home.

"So, Rise, is there anything you still want to do today?" I asked as we walked out of the building and began to lock up.

"Hmm, there may be something, but we'll see." Rise giggled with a mischievous smirk. I could only wonder what she meant as we began the walk back to my family's estate.

And that's it, this was going to be a bit longer at first, but I wanted to get it done. I may not be able to update for another week or two since the school semester is ending and I have papers to write and test to study for, so I may not update any of my stories for two, three weeks. However, the next chapter will in fact contain a lemon, so I'm just letting you know that now. Thanks for reading and remember to review, fave and follow


	10. A Time to Remember

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 10 of 3 Words to Say, 3 Words to Never Say. Thanks to vincent the vizard, magmon1000 and imacreepa for your reviews. A huge thanks to SuperNova23 once again, our previous chat has been most helpful, so thanks again. Now, this chapter will contain a lemon, so I'm warning you about it from the start, I will indicate when it is about to start and when it ends. I do not own Persona 4, I do own Chris Anderson, and everything related to him.

CH.10: A Time to Remember

A few hours had passed after we had left the dojo and we had just finished eating dinner. Rise and I were set to leave for Inaba the next day and had already packed most of our stuff. I had tried calling the others back in Inaba to let them know when we would most likely arrive back in Inaba, but nobody had answered. I had tried everyone but Teddie, since I figured he didn't have a phone, but no one picked up. I tried texting them, but again nobody responded to my message. It was really weird; I had figured that at least one of them would have responded so they could know what time we would arrive, but nothing. Eventually I decided that they were just too busy to respond and that they'd be at the usual table at the Junes food court waiting for us.

Most of my stuff was packed save for the next day's clothes and some other stuff. I looked over to see that Rise had disappeared and most of her stuff had been packed neatly into her bright pink suitcase. I heard the sink go on in the bathroom and figured that's where she had gone. I looked over at the stand near my bed and noticed that the birth control pill box that my parents gave me was gone.

'She must've put it in her suitcase, or maybe she gave it back to my parents." I said to myself as I closed my suitcase and placed it next to the door. I flopped down onto my bed with a huff and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I heard the bathroom door open and opened my eyes slowly. I turned to face the bathroom door, but as I did my mind went blank as I saw Rise step out of the bathroom.

**Warning: Lemon Starts**

I could only stutter at what I was seeing, Rise was dressed in a pair of very skimpy and lacey lingerie that pushed her breasts up and accentuate her very nice rear-end.

"Hey there Chris, what are you doing?" Rise asked me in a slow sultry voice while giving me a seductive look.

"Um, uh, nothing?" I managed to say not quite sure of the right thing to say.

"Really, well then, I guess I'll have to keep you occupied then." Rise said as she sat down next to me on the bed.

"Rise, do you mean that you wanna, you know?"

"Yeah, I want it Chris."

"Are you sure Rise?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure." As she said that I pulled her closer to me as our lips met. We began a slow make out session as I slowly lowered myself until I was lying down on the bed with her on top. As we continued to kiss she slowly lifted up the shirt I had been wearing, only breaking the kiss to get the shirt off me. She slowly trailed kisses from neck to and made her way down planting kisses on my muscular chest until she reached my shorts. Rise smiled warmly as she pulled my shorts down leaving me in nothing but my boxers.

"You ready for this?" Rise asked me with a sweet smile.

"I am." I said not sure what she was going to do next. Rise looked back down at my boxers and slowly pulled them down. I watched as her face went from happy to shock.

"What the, holy cow!" Rise blurted out as she held my large member in her hand.

"Um, Rise are you okay?"

"Oh, um yeah, I'm okay; I just didn't think it would be this huge." Rise stammered as she stared at it.

"Oh, yeah it is kind of big." I chuckled ruffling my hair.

"This, isn't kind of big Chris, it's freaking huge!" Rise remarked as she continued to stare at it. I was about to say something else until I felt something warm on my member. I looked back down to see that Rise had my member in her mouth. She looked up at me and could tell she looked happy as she slowly began to take my member further into her mouth. A wave of pleasure slowly set in as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Ahhh, Rise that feels so good." I moaned as I looked down at her. She looked up at me as she released my member and began licking the shaft.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." She said before putting it back into her mouth. She resumed bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on me, much to my pleasure. After a few minutes of that Rise released my member from her mouth so I wouldn't climax too soon.

"My turn." I said as I got on top of her. I trailed kisses from her neck down to her breasts, settling there for a moment. I gently licked one nipple while pinching the other earning soft moans from Rise. After spending some time there I continued kissing down her body until I reached her womanhood. Once there I slowly inserted one finger inside her gaining a moan in response. Seeing how she liked that I put a second finger in going deeper inside her.

"Ahhh." Rise moaned in response to the fingering. After a few minutes of this I replaced my fingers with my tongue gently licking her. Rise began breathing heavily from the repetitive motion of my tongue.

"Oh god, that ah, feels so good." Rise said as her heavy breathing become more rapid. Seeing that she was enjoying it I altered the licking motion until I hit her spot. I could tell when I hit it because she started wiggling even more than before thanks to the intense pleasure. After a few moments of this her body shook and she cried out as she climaxed.

"Wow Chris, that was incredible, you're amazing at this."

"I guess so, though this was my first time doing any of this."

"Well, should we get to the main event?" Rise asked me.

"Yeah, but Rise are you sure about this?"

"Yes, don't worry I want this, so please Chris." She asked me with pleading eyes.

"If you really are ready, then okay, but did you…" Rise cut me off by placing her index finger over my lips.

"Don't worry; I took one of the pills your parents had given to you." Rise looked at me softly and I could tell she was ready. I shifted myself until my member was just in front of her entrance. After giving her a reassuring glance, I slowly entered her until I hit her wall.

"This is going to hurt Rise, but it will pass, okay?" Rise nodded as I slowly broke her inner wall. She let out a cry from the pain and started to tear up from this new pain. I gently wiped the tears from her eyes and left my member inside so she could get used to the feeling. After a few moments Rise started to moan as the pain finally subsided.

"Chris, you can start going now." Rise said as I nodded. I began to slowly pump back and forth into her as the waves of pleasure set in. Both of our breathing became heavy from the action as I picked up speed, going faster and deeper.

"Oh god, holy shit that feels good." Rise moaned as I continued pounding into her.

"Damn, Rise this feels so good." I stuttered as I maintained a fast pace. After a few minutes we shifted positions so she was riding me while I lay down on my back.

"Damn, Chris it's so big inside of me." Rise muttered as she rode me. I pulled her upper body down towards me so I could kiss her while she continued to ride me. I crashed my lips onto hers as she grinded on me, my head spinning from all the feelings from her lips to her riding me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Rise, I'm not gonna last too much longer."

"Me too, Chris, let's finish together." After one or two last poundings both our bodies tensed up as we climaxed together. After a shared moan Rise collapsed on my chest panting just like me.

**End Lemon**

"Wow *huff* that was *huff* incredible." Rise stuttered out of exhaustion.

"It was." I managed to say before having to catch my breath. We laid there bare naked just enjoying each other's company until the door opened and Hunter walked in. Everyone remained frozen trying to figure out what to do. A second later Rise quickly buried herself under a blanket to cover up while Hunter stood there dumbfounded.

"Uh, sorry I had no idea you two were, uh sleeping." He managed to say. He seemed very nervous and unsure of what to say.

"Um, well we had just finished, but Hunter knock next time." I responded.

"Oh, right, sorry about that, well I think I'll leave now." Hunter muttered as he walked out closing the door as he left. After a moment or too I tapped the part of the bed where Rise had been hiding under the blanket.

"The coast is clear Rise." I said as I tapped the bed. Slowly Rise peeked out from underneath the blanket and scanned the room before fully emerging from under the blanket.

"Good, he's gone." Rise said as she stretched her body out. I couldn't help but marvel at her incredible body that I had just indulged myself in.

"Rise, the sex, that was incredible."

"Yeah it was Chris; we should do it again sometime."

"So, when would sometime be?"

"Maybe once we get back to Inaba, we can do it back at your place, in the shower if you want." Rise said winking.

"Well, I'll look forward to that then."

"So Chris, are you all packed for when we leave tomorrow?"

"Pretty much, yeah, you are too right?"

"Same here."

"By the way Rise, I haven't been able to get in touch with Yu and the others at all."

"Really, huh, that's weird, they didn't even text you?"

"No, no texts, calls or anything, I have no idea why."

"They must have a reason, maybe they're busy or something." Rise said pressing her finger to her chin trying to come up with a better possible explanation.

"Yeah, that's what I had figured too, but it still seems very odd to me."

"Chris, you don't think there was another murder do you?"

"I doubt it, if there had been a kidnapping they would have let us know as soon as it happened, but they never did."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

"Also, I have a feeling that if there had been, I would have gotten one of those premonitions, like when I had those visions of you."

"That's true, so then I guess there really hasn't been any disappearance since we've been gone."

"Well, moving past that, it's late so we should probably head to bed." I said before looking down and seeing that Rise was already asleep. I chuckled a bit before kissing her on the forehead and shutting off the lights before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Rise and I woke up early so we could get ready for our afternoon flight back to Japan. After we each had taken a quick shower we finished packing the last of our stuff into the suitcases and brought them downstairs into the living room where my siblings and parents were all gathered.

"You two have everything you came with?" My mother asked.

"Yeah, if we forget anything you can always mail it to me in Japan."

"Will do son." My father said looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"So Chris, when are you two going to be coming back?" Bethany asked.

"Hmm, not sure yet, it depends on our schedule and stuff, but we'll see."

"Don't worry about, we'll be fine without you here bro." Devon said.

"So Chris," my father started while closing his newspaper," I heard from Hunter that you and Rise decided to have a little fun"

"Oh, uh yeah, he had walked in right after we had finished."

"So we heard, and I'm sure you were able to satisfy Rise, especially if you are as well-endowed as your father." My mother said giggling.

"What the hell Mom, I don't need to hear that from you!"

"Hey, she has a point Chris, I saw your thing by accident once and it was pretty huge." Hunter smirked.

"Hunter, what the hell, not everyone has to know that!"

"Ah, so you are definitely my son." My father said staring to laugh.

"Not you too Dad, c'mon Rise say something already."

"I'm sorry Chris, but it is pretty huge, maybe like 11 inches or something."

"Wait, did you measure it while I was asleep Rise?"

"Yeah, I woke up to get something to drink and had wondered just how big it was, so I decided to measure it and it came out to about 11 inches."

"Just great, know everyone here knows."

"Hmm, what's 11 inches, and why are you upset about people talking about it?" Bethany asked me with curious eyes.

"Oh, um, nothing of importance Beth, go back to watching television or something." I said not wanting to scar my little sister for life.

"Hmm, okay." She responded not totally satisfied with my answer, but resumed watching television anyway.

"Yeah, it'd be better if she didn't know what we were talking about." Devon whispered.

"It would be better if we didn't talk about this at all, not everyone has to know my measurement." I mumbled.

"That's true, sorry about the whole conversation Chris." My mother apologized.

"Eh, it's okay; just don't bring it back up again, okay?"

"Of course son, we will not mention this conversation again." My father said as he began flipping through the T.V guide that had been on the nearby coffee table.

"So are you two ready to go?" Devon asked.

"Yeah, we've got everything ready to go." Rise answered.

"Okay, I'll drive you two to the airport when you guys are ready." My mother said as she got up from the sofa.

"Thanks, I think we're ready to go now." I said as we headed towards the front of the house. Rise and I said our goodbyes, promising to keep in touch while we were back in Japan. Rise and I headed outside the house and got into my parent's convertible that was parked next to my car. It was a deep green, as opposed to my deep blue car next to it. After putting our luggage in the trunk, I climbed into the back-seat with Rise as my mother started the car up. After a few moments we began the drive to the airport.

"So, you two still have some time off before school starts again right?" My mother asked as we drove along the quiet street of our neighborhood.

"Yeah, we've got plenty of time before school starts again." Rise answered.

"It'll be good to see everyone again and figure out what we're going to spend the rest of the summer doing." I said as we left our quiet neighborhood and entered the busy main streets of Manhattan.

"Just remember to have fun and keep in touch with us periodically, and Rise I have a question for you." My mother said.

"What is it?"

"Have you decided what you're going to do about your idol career yet?"

"No, I haven't, I still need some time to think it over."

"I see, Rise just do whatever you feel is best for you okay?" My mother said.

"Yeah, I got it, and thanks for worrying about me."

"No problem Rise, I'm glad that you and Chris are getting along so well. I guess going to Japan was a really good idea, right Chris?"

"Yeah, it was a good idea Mom." I answered staring out the window of the car as we made our way through all the traffic. I was wondering what everyone was doing back in Inaba, especially since they hadn't answered any of my texts or calls. It was strange, but then again they were probably just busy, at least I hoped that's what it was.

A half hour later my mother pulled up at the entrance to the airport bringing the car to a stop.

"Okay, you two, we're here." She said turning to face us.

"Yeah, thanks for the lift Mom, we really appreciate it."

"No problem, I hope you two have a good flight, we'll be waiting to hear from you two soon."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he keeps in touch." Rise said reassuring my mother.

"Good to know Rise, take care." My mother said as we stepped out of the car.

"You too Mom, love ya." I said as I closed the door.

"Love you too sweetie." My mother said as she opened the trunk from inside the car. We grabbed our stuff and closed the car trunk with everything in tow. My mother waved at us before she slowly drove off back home leaving us at the entrance to the airport.

"Well Rise, you ready to go?" I asked as I held out my hand.

"Yep, let's get going." Rise responded as she took my hand. Taking one last look off into the distance I smiled and with Rise's hand in mine I led her into the airport ready to head back to our friends.

Okay everyone, that's it for this chapter, I hope the lemon was good, because I think it went well. Okay so starting in the next chapter there will be a big AU plot twist, so I'm just warning you now, because it'll be big and hopefully you'll find it interesting. Thanks for reading and remember to review, follow and favorite and stay tuned for chapter 11. Solarking out.


	11. Disbanded I : Blame

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 11 of 3 Words to Say, 3 Words to Never Say. As always thanks to Gunsandgames and vincent the vizard for your continuous support, I appreciate it. This chapter will mark the emergence of some more, new key events exclusive to this story. Also you'll notice that the chapter titles will look a bit different, that's because I felt like changing it up a bit. There will be a mini-lemon in this chapter, not a full one though. Anyways, I do not own Persona 4; I do own Chris Anderson, my other OCs and the plot. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

CH.11- Disbanded I: Blame

The plane slowly entered Japanese air-space as we approached the airport. I t had been a quiet flight, the food was sub-par and the in-flight movie was terrible. Despite all that it was nice watching the clouds roll by, but I was happy that the plane was starting to land. I've never really been big on planes; I prefer buses or trains, probably due to the fact that I don't care for high up places. Rise was still fast asleep, and I hadn't planned on waking her until we were told to get ready to disembark. A few minutes went by until the pilot announced that we would be landing shortly, so I had decided that it was time to wake Rise up.

"Rise, babe we're about to land." I whispered slightly nudging her. Slowly she removed her head from my shoulder, opened her eyes and stretched.

"Already, okay I'm up." She said fully opening her eyes.

"Rise, we'll head back to my place and unpack, you did ask your grandma right?" I asked. A while before we left New York Rise had called her grandma asking if she could move into my place. Her grandma said yes, as long as I agreed to spend Christmas with them, which I gladly agreed to. The plane touched down on the runway and we all got ready to disembark. We collected one or two of the small bags we had with us before exiting the plane. We waited for the attendants to wheel over our two big suitcases, and left the airport one everything was in tow. I called for a taxi and soon we were on our way back to my place.

It was a bit of a ride back to my place, but there wasn't too much traffic thankfully. After a long ride the taxi finally pulled up in front of my place. I paid the driver and collected our stuff before he drove off.

"It feels good to be back." I said looking at the house in front of me.

"Yeah it does, I can't wait to see everyone again." Rise added. We approached the front door, but when we did I saw a light shining from inside the house.

"Hey Chris, why are the lights on in your house?" Rise asked me.

"I don't know, though now that I think about, it might be Yosuke since I had given him a spare key, just in case." We walked towards the door and I took out my key and unlocked the door. Rise and walked inside shutting the door behind us and leaving our suitcases by the door. We walked into the living room and saw Yosuke sitting on the sofa staring at us.

"Well, look who's back, good to see you guys." Yosuke said. However, the way he said it was like it was forced.

"Uh, hey Yosuke, I didn't think you'd be waiting for us at home. I said trying to figure out why Yosuke was here.

"I wanted to be the first ones to greet you, how was New York?"

"It was fun, I got to sight-see, meet Chris' family and his friends, and I had a great time." Rise answered.

"I'm glad you two had a great time, so Chris, what is Rise doing with you here now?"

"Oh, she's moving in with me."

"Really, that's great you two." Yosuke said with what seemed to be sarcasm.

"Um, Yosuke are you okay, you're acting strange?" Rise asked.

"Me, I'm okay, what makes you think that?"

"You are acting weird Yosuke; I mean why are you here?" I asked.

"Like I said I wanted to be the first one to greet you two."

"Really, c'mon Yosuke you can talk to us about anything." I said trying to determine what was going on.

"Oh, that's good to know, then yes, we need to talk."

"Sure, go ahead Yosuke." I said.

"The killer is dead." As soon as Yosuke said that I went rigid. My mind began racing trying to absorb what he had just said.

"What did you say?" I asked with disbelief.

"The T.V killer, Mitsuo Kubo is dead."

"No way." Rise muttered.

"Yeah, he got trapped in the T.V world, and was found dead later on, the police are still looking for the killer, but for us it's over."

"Yosuke, what do you mean it's over?" I asked.

"The investigation team has been disbanded; we no longer have anything to do with the case."

"But why Yosuke, I mean if the killer is still out there…" I said before I was cut off.

"You don't get it Chris, we could've apprehended Kubo, but we couldn't even find him, Teddie lost his ability to sense."

"Oh no, we forgot about that." Rise said quietly.

"Yeah, Rise, we saved your butt, and what do you do to repay us, you leave us behind to go on a nice long vacation."

"Yosuke, we didn't think that…" Rise was cut off suddenly.

"Didn't think there'd be another disappearance, or that we'd find out who the killer was?"

"Yosuke calm down." Rise said worriedly.

"Calm down, why should I calm down, this is all your fault and Chris' fault too." Yosuke said bitterly.

"Yosuke, calm down, you're making Rise nervous."

"I will not calm down, Rise you said you were going to help us, yet because of your absence, we lost the killer, even if Chris had been here, he wouldn't have known where to look, but you would."

"Yosuke, I…" Rise was cut off once again.

"The killer would still be alive and in custody if you hadn't left, it's all your fault Rise." With Yosuke's words I looked over to Rise who was shell-shocked, Moments later I saw her eyes begin to tear up, and then she broke down crying. Seeing Yosuke make Rise cry, angered me. I grabbed Rise and held her close to me. She buried her face into my chest as I gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Yosuke, what the hell is wrong with you, why'd you make Rise cry?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to, I was just telling the truth."

"That's bullshit Yosuke, why the hell didn't you guys let us know what happened, did you even think to let us know?"

"It wouldn't have mattered; you two were probably too busy sleeping together or something."

"The hell do you mean, we would've rushed back if we had known."

"Yeah right Chris, you two abandoned the case and left us helpless."

"Again, you could've let us know."

"Like I said, it wouldn't have made a difference; you really don't care about…" But Rise suddenly cut off Yosuke.

"Stop, we do care Yosuke, so don't say we don't, and please stop yelling." Rise managed to say in between sobs.

"Zip it Rise, I wasn't talking to you!" Yosuke yelled at Rise causing her to cry even more and made me even angrier.

"Yosuke, what the hell is wrong with you, don't you dare yell at Rise!"

"What, you wanna start something Chris?"

"What are you looking for a fight Yosuke?"

"That seems to be what you want."

"Look, I don't take kindly people who make Rise cry, even if that person is my friend."

"I really don't care anymore Chris, if you were my friend, you and Rise wouldn't have left."

"So, we aren't friends anymore Yosuke?"

"No, don't bother talking to me again." Yosuke said as he brushed past me until I stopped him.

"Apologize to Rise."

"Why should I?"

"Because, I won't stand for anyone who makes her cry."

"You gonna do something about it Chris?" At that point I had reached my breaking point. In an instant I charged at Yosuke punching him hard in the gut making him grunt from the impact. He quickly tried to punch me back, but I easily grabbed his fist before he could connect. Yosuke threw his weight on me, bringing us both to the ground. We rolled around on the floor trading punches and kicks roughing each other up. I heard Rise yelling, begging us to stop, but I couldn't."

"Chris, Yosuke please stop, please!" I ignored Rise's cries as I continued to fight it out with Yosuke, which I was winning.

"Chris, please stop, please no more fighting!" I looked up to see Rise bawling her eyes out and looking terrified. I froze when I saw her like that, sad and scared. I quickly pushed Yosuke off me and ran to Rise. I tightly wrapped my hands around her petite frame comforting her.

"Don't worry Rise; I won't fight him anymore, so please stop crying." I whispered into her ear while gently wiping the tears from her eyes. I turned to see Yosuke get up off the floor, glare at us and then he stormed out of the house and was gone. I sat down on the sofa with Rise on my lap as she buried her face in my chest again. I gently stroked her hair trying to calm her down, until she spoke up.

"I think I'm okay now Chris."

"Are you sure Rise?"

"I am, the question is, are you okay Chris?"

"I've been better, but otherwise I'm okay, just pretty down right now." Everything that had just happened was really bringing me down.

"Do you want me to cheer you up Chris?"

"Yeah, sure, but how?" Rise grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs. I was still trying to figure out what she was going to do, until it clicked, I was about to get laid.

**Mini-lemon start:**

Rise led me into the bedroom and gently pushed me onto the bed. She climbed on top of me with a passionate kiss as we made out. Her hand slowly trailed down to my shorts, gripping the waistband and pulling them down. She did the same to my boxers until my hard member was fully exposed.

"I'll make you feel better Chris." She said as she re-positioned herself so her mouth was above my member. She gently grasped my huge member before happily taking it in her mouth. She worked up and down the shaft, bobbing her head at a steady pace, stopping only to lick the sides. She quickly moved her head up and down, taking it in as far as she could.

"Oh god Rise, don't stop, please don't stop." I managed to say feeling overwhelmed by the intense blow job. As I tried my best to hold my climax back, I could've sworn I heard footsteps on the stairs, but then again I may have been imagining things. A minute later, I could no longer keep myself from coming, it became too much for me to handle.

"Rise, I'm coming!" I yelled as I climaxed into Rise's mouth. She quickly swallowed the liquid inside her mouth and released my member from her mouth, licking the shaft up and down to lick off any remaining fluid. However, as she put it back I her mouth to clean off the liquid on the head, the door opened. The door opened to reveal Kanji, and when he saw that Rise was sucking my huge and erect member, he froze. Despite still having my dick in her mouth, Rise went wide eyed, knowing that someone had walked in.

**Mini-Lemon End:**

"Um, hey Kanji, I forgot you had a spare key." I said, trying to mend the situation. However, it didn't help. Kanji's face was beet red, and after a second he freaked out.

"Oh god, ahhhhhh!" kanji quickly yelled out before running away shutting the door in the process. Rise quickly released me from her mouth looking at me worriedly.

"Chris, that was Kanji right?"

"Yep."

"And he saw me, you know?"

"Yep, he saw you blowing me."

"Well this is great, first Yosuke confronts us and now Kanji walked in on us, what else?" As soon as Rise said this we heard Teddie call out.

"Chris, Kanji wants to know if Rise is done blowing you yet." Teddie called out from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry Rise; he probably doesn't even know what that is."

"I heard that Chris, I know what it is, but only because I saw Yosuke watching something about nurses." Teddie called out.

"Great, Teddie has seen a porno, just great." I mumbled surprised that Teddie knew about what Kanji saw.

"We'll be down in a minute Teddie." Rise called out. I quickly pulled my pants back up as Rise got up off the bed. We opened the door and headed down to the living room where Kanji and Teddie were sitting on the sofa.

"Uh, hey Kanji, Teddie." I greeted not sure what to say.

"Yeah, sorry bout before senpai, I had no idea you and Rise were, ya know." Kanji said, his face still slightly red.

"So, Kanji, what did you see exactly?" Rise asked.

"Uh, well I saw you sucking his, ya know what, and I saw that it was, uh not small." Just great, now even Kanji knew that I was incredibly well-endowed, just great.

"Kanji, does that mean Chris has a huge one?" Teddie asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Wow, Yosuke would be so jealous if he knew Chris had a huge…" I quickly cut Teddie off.

"Alright, Teddie enough of that, Kanji, no one else is to know about my 11 inch dick and…" I suddenly realized what I had said, and regretted it.

"Holy cow senpai." Kanji said flabbergasted and beet red.

"Whoa, it is a huge one." Teddie added.

"Never mind, just forget it, and please don't mention this chat to anyone." I pleaded.

"Uh, sure thing senpai." Kanji said.

"Are you okay Chris, you look like you got into a fight or something." Teddie said staring at the few bruises I had, thankfully changing the subject.

"Yeah, with Yosuke actually." I said.

"Chris, Rise, about what Yosuke probably said, we don't agree." Kanji said.

"What do you mean?" I asked not believing him.

"I mean, it is true that Kubo wouldn't have died if you and Rise had been here, but I don't want to hate you guys." Kanji said with a sad expression.

"Yeah, I can't hate you two either, I don't want to blame you two alone." Teddie said sadly.

"Really?" Rise asked.

"Yeah, you and Chris are great friends; it bothers me to see Yosuke treating you two badly."

"Kanji?" I asked caught off guard by Kanji's words.

"Chris, I mean it isn't fair to cut you and Rise off, you two cared just as much as we did when it came to the case."

"Yeah, you two put as much effort into it too." Teddie added.

"Damn, I'm no good at this senpai, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't hate you and Rise for going away to New York, I wanna be able to hang out with you two."

"Wow, Kanji that means a lot to us." I said slowly trying to digest what they were saying.

"Yosuke just didn't know how to handle it, and as a result he went about it wrong, but we won't do the same." Kanji said to me.

"Yeah, I agree with Kanji, Yosuke took it pretty hard, we all did."

"Kanji, Teddie, I'm sorry, I wanted to solve the case, and so did Rise, but damn I messed it up bad."

"Senpai, I know, I wanted to catch the killer real bad too, but I don't wanna destroy our friendship."

"Kanji, how do Yu, Yukiko and Chie feel?" Rise asked.

"Well, Chie is upset, but not as much as Yosuke, Yukiko agrees with me and Teddie, and Yu, I can't really tell. It's hard to get a read on him ya know, I mean he did ultimately agree to disband the team, but I don't think he can bring himself to hate you guys."

"Wow, then I guess we should go talk to the others then." I said.

"Yeah, but start with Yu, if you make amends with him, then Chie will probably follow, Yosuke, I don't know about."

"That makes sense Kanji, but Kanji, Teddie thanks for staying on our side, it means a lot to know that you two can look past it."

"No problem Chris-senpai, I guess you would say that's what friends are for, and don't worry, Yosuke will come around eventually."

"Yeah, I agree with Kanji, Yosuke will be back to normal eventually." Teddie added.

"It's great to know that you two still like us." Rise said with a sweet smile.

"So, onto other things, are you living here now Rise?" Kanji asked.

"I am, my grandmother approved of it, thankfully, I'm glad to be able to live with Chris."

"Wow that's great to hear, I'm happy for you two." Teddie chimed in.

"Thanks Teddie, good to know." I said smiling at the blonde.

"Well, Chris, Rise, we'd better get going, Teddie is helping me with some stuff, so good luck with Yu, though I'm sure it'll go okay." Kanji said as he and Teddie got up off the sofa.

"We'll be fine and thanks for stopping by you two, we appreciate it."

"No problem Chris." Teddie said as he headed out the door.

"Chris-senpai, it's good to have you and Rise back." Kanji said as he headed out the door.

"Yeah, it's good to be back, take care." I said as Kanji waved making his way out the door and then out of sight. I let out a content sigh as I closed the door; it was good to know that the two of them and Yukiko were on our side. Chie would have to wait, because our leader Yu was my first priority. Looking down at the floor I decided it was finally time for Rise and I to unpack and settle into our new life together.

Alright guys, that's it for this chapter, thanks for reading. If Yosuke seemed kinda OOC , sorry, but I figured that he's probably react in the worst way since he was the second member and he would be incredibly pissed about not being able to confront Saki's killer. I picked Kanji and Teddie as the main sympathizers because first Kanji is definitely the type to stick by his friends no matter what, and Teddie, because he's Teddie. Yukiko is also a sympathizer, because she isn't the type to hate people. Next chapter, Chris will meet up with Yu and Chie, and Igor will be returning. Remember to review, fave and follow and I'll see you in chapter 12 **Disbanded II: Leadership**.


	12. Disbanded II : Leadership

Hey guys, Solarking here with chapter 12 of 3 Words to Say, 3 Words to Never Say. Thanks to SuperNova23, vincent the vizard and Gunsandgames for all your positive feedback, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. So now as usual I do not own Persona 4, but I do own, Chris Anderson, my other OCs and the plot.

CH.12- Disbanded II: Leadership

The events of the previous day were running through my head as I shuffled around in the bed. I glanced at the clock next to the bed to see it was eight in the morning. I tried to get up, but couldn't. I looked down to see that Rise was still clinging tightly to me, I tried to move her arms, but that only made her tighten her grip on me. I turned my body into her and saw her slowly open her eyes.

"Morning sweetie." Rise said with her usual sweet as sugar smile.

"Morning love." I whispered as I brought my face closer to her pressing my lips to hers. We laid there enjoying the taste of each other's lips not wanting to move from our embrace on the bed.

"As much as I'd like to stay like this, I'm supposed to meet with Yukiko and Chie soon, and you need to go speak to Yu." Rise said.

"Wait, you're meeting with Chie and Yukiko?"

"Yeah, I figured that would be best, besides you'll probably have your plate full with Yu."

"That's true, and you are a girl after all, so Chie might be more willing to listen to you than me."

"Right, so now we should both get dressed and get ready head out." Rise said as she got off the bed and headed into the bathroom. After a moment I got up, got dressed and quickly gulped down some cereal and juice before Rise even got out of the shower. I headed back upstairs to see Rise emerge from the bathroom with a pink towel wrapped around her body and her hair soaking wet.

"No way, you're done already?"

"Uh, yeah, I wasn't the one in the shower for like half an hour after all."

"Oh, that's right, anyway are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, good luck Chris." Rise said before crashing her lips to mine once again. I returned her kiss briefly before breaking apart.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay Rise." I said smiling at her.

"Well then run along now."

"Don't worry I'm going, I'll see you later Rise." I called out as I headed down the stairs. I grabbed my key from the bowl on the coffee table and headed out the door.

As I walked down the streets to where Yu lived I couldn't help but wonder how things would go. Hopefully he wouldn't react like how Yosuke had; if he did I would have no idea what to do. The streets were quiet and empty, which was nice, it gave me some time to collect my thoughts before I met with Yu.

After some walking I finally reached the house in which Yu was staying at, his Uncle Dojima's house. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a minute I heard footsteps until the door opened. As soon as it opened I saw Yu standing behind it, and he looked surprised when he opened the door and saw me.

"Oh, Chris it's you, hey." Yu said in a rather neutral voice.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Yu answered as he led me inside and closing the door. I followed him eventually taking a seat on the sofa.

"You want anything to drink or something Chris?"

"I'm good, but thanks anyway." I said trying to figure out where to go from there.

"Look Chris, I'll cut straight to the point, but first actually Yosuke stopped by right?"

"Uh, yeah he did, it was intense I guess."

"Yeah, he said that a fight happened."

"There was a fight, but that was only because he had yelled at Rise and made her cry."

"I see, hopefully we won't have that happen." Yu said shortly.

"Yeah, I don't think that will happen."

"Chris, look I don't know where to begin but…" However I didn't even let Yu finish until I broke down.

"Look, I know what you're going to say, that it's our faults that Kubo is dead, I know that already so you don't have to say it!" I blurted out unable to hold my thoughts in.

"Chris, calm down and…" I ended up cutting him off again.

"Damn it all, I'm sorry Yu, you and the others went through the effort to save me and I could only think of myself and Rise, and now the killer is dead, and it's our fault."

"Chris, it is because of you and Rise not being here that Kubo is dead, but I can tell that you already accept that fact."

"Accept that fact, so you are on Yosuke's side after all."

"Look, while I do agree with Yosuke, I don't hate you two, that doesn't mean I'm upset though, because I am."

"So, are you going to be like Yosuke and cut us off too?" I asked starting to lose control of my composure.

"What do you mean cut you guys off?"

"Yosuke isn't our friend anymore, he hates our guts now, and surely you know that, you guys are best friends after all."

"Look Chris, I agree with Yosuke about the results of your actions, I never said anything about cutting my ties with you and Rise."

"Whatever you say Yu, what's the point anyway."

"What are you talking about Chris?"

"I mean Yosuke is there whenever we all hang out, he hates us and doesn't want to see us again, so again what's the point?"

"Are you saying you don't want to hang out with us anymore?" Yu asked me.

""I guess, but eh I don't know, Yosuke despises us now and you don't like us anymore, it would be too weird if we all hung out."

"So is this it Chris?"

"I guess so, and with that I guess I'm done so I guess I'll see you around Yu." I said quietly as I got up off the sofa. I looked back as I walked away and Yu looked like he was going to go after me, but remained seated. I took one last glance at him before heading out the door and shutting it behind me.

As soon as I stepped outside I was greeted by Rise.

"Rise; uh what are you doing here?"

"I was finished talking to Chie and Yukiko and wanted to check on you, let me guess it didn't go well?"

"No, I kinda lost my cool, we may not be hanging out with them for a while, and I'm sorry Rise I messed up." I said feeling defeated. I quickly found myself locked in a Rise's tight embrace and sunk into it.

"Don't worry Chris its okay, I didn't have much luck with Chie, she doesn't hate us like Yosuke, but she's still super pissed, Yukiko is the exact opposite though, she says she can't hate us, like Teddie and Kanji."

"I know, but I still feel like I failed."

"Cheer up Chris, everything will work out eventually, for now how about we go home and play some video games or something okay?"

"Alright you win Rise, let's go." I said sighing.

As Rise and I made our way back home I saw a middle aged man in a suit walking in our direction looking straight at Rise.

"Oh no, it's Inoue." Rise said covering her mouth in shock.

"Inoue, who's that?"

"My manager, I was hoping to not run into him though." Rise's manager picked up the pace as he headed towards us, obviously relieved to see Rise.

"Rise I finally find you." Inoue said as he finally reached us.

"Inoue, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you Rise, I heard you were staying at that tofu store, but you weren't there."

"I was staying there, but I just started living with my boyfriend Chris Anderson." As Rise said this, Inoue began studying me from head to toe.

"You don't look like you're from around here."

"Yeah, I'm from America, New York to be exact."

"Well, more importantly, Rise you need to come back with me, people are still upset about your sudden departure."

"I'm not going back Inoue, I'm done being Risette."

"Why not Rise, all of the people love you, the advertisers love you, why won't you come back to all the success?" Inoue pleaded.

"Sorry, but I've decided, once Chris has to move back to America I'll be going with him, and then once we're both out of high school, I'm going to marry him." I was shell-shocked by Rise's words, I knew how much she loved me, but I had no idea she was at the point of wanting to marry me.

"Rise, you're marrying him?" Inoue asked pointing at me.

"Yes, I will marry him after high school, and there's nothing you can do to get me to go back to being an idol."

"Rise, I'll ask you one last time, will you consider coming back?"

"Sorry, but the answer is still no Inoue."

"Very well, I'll take your no for now, take care Rise." Inoue said as he walked away from us and was soon out of sight.

"Rise, were you serious about wanting to marry me?" I asked once Inoue was gone.

"I had just said that to get Inoue off my case, but it's definitely possible." Rise said smiling.

"Really?"

"Of course, why do you want to marry me?" Rise asked smirking.

"Uh, I never said that, but I uh, never mind alright?"

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes, relax Chris, it's not like I'm proposing to you."

"I know, I know, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just that I agree with you!" I blurted out.

"Agree with me about what?"

"Rise Kujikawa, I'm so in love with you, and I think that one you are at least in your last year of high school we should get engaged and then after you graduate we should get married!" I blurted out again.

"Wow Chris, do you really feel that way?"

"Uh, yeah, but I just kinda blurted that out, which I didn't really mean to do."

"Well then, we'll see how things go and maybe that will actually happen, but for now let's head back home." Rise said as she grabbed my hand and began to lead me back home. I had no idea why I had blurted out what I had said before, but it was the truth. At least Rise didn't freak out about I guess.

I was kinda tired when we finally got back home, the day had been one huge emotional rollercoaster ride, and I needed to take it easy. After some T.V, dinner and more T.V I decided to head to bed early while Rise was still downstairs watching some T.V. After showering and brushing I headed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

After however long, I felt like I was drifting away to somewhere else and then there was a bright light. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the Velvet Room, a place I had not been in for quite some time.

"Ah, welcome back to the Velvet Room, I trust that your journey has been good." Igor said clasping his hands together.

"Well, my personal life has been going incredibly well, the case not so much."

"Yes, for that it would seem you have reached an impasse and have not yet overcome it."

"Yeah, it's definitely an impasse, the killer is dead and we have nothing to do with the case anymore."

"And do you truly believe that is the end?"

"I guess, I mean if the killer is dead then what's the point of keeping the team together."

"If that is the case, then what has the outcome cost you?"

"What has it cost me, my friendship with one or two of my former teammates I guess."

"Yes, such a sudden ordeal can surely damage a friendship, but is that the only thing?"

"I'm not sure I follow you." I said rather confused.

"Let's put it this way, you team is like a table and the members are the legs, like the legs of a table, each member helps to hold the team together, if the size of one leg is changed, then the table will be no longer supported."

"I don't quite get that."

"Hmm, well let's say that every member has a specific role to play, have you found your role yet?"

"I don't know, I mean Yu is the leader, Rise is the support, and I'm not sure about me."

"And more importantly do you think the case is over?"

"You mean, if Kubo wasn't the killer?"

"It could mean that, or it could mean you have yet to find the evidence you need, the case is over for you when everyone has fulfilled their role."

"Then how will I know when I have fulfilled my role?"

"That depends on you, you may not even realize it when you fulfill it, and sometimes our true purpose is so simple we can easily overlook it."

"All these cryptic messages are confusing me, can't you speak normally?"

"I am here to watch you and give you my assistance; I'm not here to tell you every little detail."

"Ugh, that doesn't mean you can't be a little clearer, and why haven't I had any visions like I did that one time lately?"

"The question is have you figured what triggers your visions; do you understand your powers?"

"I mean that one time the vision was about Rise, so does that mean I can only experience visions about Rise?"

"Is that the answer you have arrived at?"

"Uh, yes." I said unsure of myself.

"You sound unsure, after all the only person who can truly understand your power is you."

"Then I guess it really only triggers when it's about Rise, but I still can't figure out my role."

"That's something you will have to figure out for yourself, after all you are in charge in seeing out your destiny."

"So, then maybe I have yet to fulfill my role, whatever it is."

"You will know when you have discovered your role, just like when one realizes that the le of their table has broken off." Igor said much to my confusion.

"Again with the table huh?"

"Well now, I think that our conversation will have to end here for now, but we will meet again soon, so farewell for now." The Velvet Room began to fade from my line of sight with another bright flash of light.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was back in my room in bed. I looked over at the clock and saw it was already 10 in the morning. There was a post-it stuck to the clock, which I tore off and read. It seemed Rise had gone out to do some shopping, leaving me alone to think about what was discussed before in the velvet room. I still couldn't figure out what Igor had been talking about, especially since he was comparing everything to a freaking table, it didn't make sense to me. He was surely hinting at something, I just had no idea what that was. It was probably because he always speaks in such a cryptic manner that seems impossible to understand, at least to me. Hell I still don't even really know who exactly he is, yet he seems to know more than I do. However the thing that was really bothering me was what he meant about my role, I mean I would've figured that my role was to help catch the killer, which I failed to do. Yet he seemed to be saying that I have yet to discover what my role is, whatever it is. He seemed confident that I'd find it, me not so much. With the team disbanded it seems like that my role probably would be non-existent now, which he Igor seems to disagree with.

Aside from that I knew there was one thing I had to focus on besides my martial arts career, my relationship with Rise. I still had no idea why I blurted out what I had said, but it was the truth. Back home girls would constantly flirt with me and ask me out, but that was only because of either my money or my body and the fact I wanted to be a MMA fighter and that was it. Rise was the first girl to look past all that and see me for who I really was, which was why I had fallen for her, among other reasons of course. In the end I guess that I was serious about wanting to marry her after high school, god know my parents would flip out in happiness if they had heard me say that, especially since they loved Rise when we were back home.

All that aside I still didn't know what to do about Yu and Yosuke. Yosuke hates both of us and of course Yu is on his side. According to Rise, Yukiko is okay with us and Chie is really only angry, but doesn't hate us. Kanji and Teddie are on our side at least, and Yukiko too, at least that's what it seems like. I was hoping that things wouldn't turn out like it had, but I was hoping to be able to turn it around somehow. If that was going to be possible, the best time to try this would probably be once school has started up again. There was a rumor going around that we would be going on a school trip to Port Island not long after school starts up again. That would seem like to be the best time to try to salvage our friendships, if that's even possible. Putting those thoughts aside I decided it was time to get ready to tackle the day.

Okay that's it for this chapter, I know Chris' chat with Yu was a bit short, but I wanted to leave it like that until Port Island which will be in the next chapter. The next chapter will feature the King's Game and Naoto will make her debut. Thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite and follow. Make sure to tune into chapter 13 **Disbanded III: Animosity**.


	13. Disbanded III : Drunk

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 13 of 3 Words to Say, 3 Words to Never Say. Thanks to vincent the vizard and SuperNova23 for your reviews. To SuperNova23, yes I do agree with you about Teddie, which was something I missed when I was writing the past two chapters, but thanks for pointing it out. Anyway this chapter will feature the King's Game, which I have been looking forward to writing for some time now. So enjoy. I do not own Persona 4, but I do own Chris Anderson, my other OCs and the plot.

CH 13- Disbanded III: Drunk

Summer break ended way too quickly for me, I needed at least another week off but that didn't happen. School got off to a bad start; academically it was a good start, but not socially. Yosuke quit the martial arts club, but thankfully Chie was willing to stay because of our bond as fellow warriors, at least that's how she put it. Yosuke would shoot me mean looks in class if I happened to look in his direction and true to his word; we hadn't spoken since our fight. Thankfully I was never paired up with him for school work, because even then he wouldn't be willing to talk to me. Yu was a bit of a different case, we did talk to each other, but it was only during school and it was only about school work, nothing else. Kanji, Teddie and Yukiko were more than willing to talk to me, which I appreciated. However since Kanji, Yukiko and Chie hung out with Yu during lunch, I didn't hang out with them because of Yu, and mostly Yosuke. So I spent all of my lunch periods on the roof with Rise, since she refused to hang out with the others, unless I was there as well.

Not long after school started we found out we would be going on a trip to Port Island to visit some elite school, or something like that. The good thing was that there was a really good club not far from the school that Rise had a concert at once before, which apparently had been cancelled because of a power outage. I was hoping that it would give me a chance to unwind and take my mind off all the social problems. I didn't care so much for the part about visiting the school; all we would do is have classes there while being taught by one or two of the school's teachers, nothing exciting. Hopefully the club would be able to make up for that.

**The Day before the trip:**

Tomorrow was the big day, we would be heading to Port Island, and I was psyched. We found out that after our classes at the school we would have the rest of the evening and the next day to ourselves. Rise already called the club and was able to get us into the VIP section, because they still owed her from the cancelled concert.

"Chris are you almost done packing?" Rise and I had decided to pack in preparation.

"Yeah, just about." I called out from the bedroom to Rise who was down in the living room. I had my one gym bag all packed with some clothes and other necessities all ready to go. I heard Rise on the steps and turned to see her approaching.

"Well, I'm bored, let's do something." Rise said as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know something besides sitting in the house all day, how about we do some shopping?"

"I figured you'd say that, but that's fine by me; let's go to Okina City then." I said as we headed out of the bedroom ready to do some shopping.

**Okina City:**

As usual I was stuck carrying all the bags while Rise practically bought everything in each store we went to, from an insane number of cute outfits to some more risqué outfits that were for my eyes alone, I had the most fun shopping for the latter type of clothing of course. Once we were finally done shopping, we decided to head to a nearby arcade, until the worst thing that could happen, actually happened, the paparazzi showed up. To make matters worse, they saw us right away.

"Oh no, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with them yet." Rise mumbled as we saw a news crew getting closer to us.

"What should I do Rise, I mean your fans don't know about me yet."

"Don't worry about it Chris, maybe this is as good of a time as any for my fans to meet you."

"Alright if you say so Rise."

"Ms. Kujikawa, can we get an interview with you?" The reporter asked as he approached us.

"Sure, as long as it isn't too long."

"Okay, we're rolling in 3, 2, 1 action!" The reporter announced as the crew began recording.

"We are here live in Okina City with none other than the teen mega idol Rise Kujikawa, otherwise known as Risette." The reporter announced as I opted to try to stay out of camera range," Ms. Kujikawa, will you be returning to your idol career?"

"Sorry but as of now, no."

"So does that mean it's still a possibility?" The reporter asked.

"Maybe, but there are other things I want to focus on before that." Rise said as she gently pulled on my arm getting me to enter the camera shot.

"Now, who exactly is this young man that you are with Ms. Kujikawa?"  
"This is my boyfriend Chris Anderson." That was it, now that everyone knew who I was and what I am to Rise, I'm as good as dead. I began to wonder how long it would be until the Risette fan boys showed up at our front door demanding that I be eradicated from the Earth because I was dating their dream girl that they probably nailed in every deluded fantasy of theirs.

"Wow, how long have you two been dating?" The reporter asked.

"For a few months now." Rise answered. The reporter then focused his attention on me.

"And so, Chris Anderson, are you from around here?"

"No, I'm actually from New York over in America."

"An American huh, what is it like dating Risette?"

"I see her as Rise, not Risette, I love her for Rise, not her idol self."

"Well what do you want to say to her fans, as there are many who would want to date her instead of seeing you with her?"

"Well, I'll say that for all you fan boys or fan girls that would want to date her for Risette, that's not who she is, you would have to know the real Rise before you could ever be with her."

"Interesting words, Ms. Kujikawa is there anything you would like to add?"

"Yes, I just want my fans to know that I've found someone I truly love, and they shouldn't harbor any ill-will towards him because of that."

"Well put, alright I think that'll do it, so thanks for your time Ms. Kujikawa."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, we were here live with Risette, and thanks for watching; now we'll bring you back to the studio for the rest of the news." The reporter said as the film crew stopped recording.

"Well that wasn't too bad." I said as the film crew packed up and left to go find their next story.

"Yeah it wasn't, hopefully we won't encounter any angry fans at the arcade." Rise said as we continued to our original destination.

**The Next Day, After Classes:**

Classes had just ended at Gekijou, the school we had been visiting. It turned out to be like any other school day, aside from the teachers we had, who were from the school we were visiting. I tried my very best to not fall asleep at any point, but I ended up falling asleep anyway, but it wasn't like I missed anything important, at least I don't think so. But now that the boring stuff was over, Rise and I could finally head to the club.

When we finally got there it had gotten dark outside but that didn't matter since the inside of the club was so alive.

"Chris wait here, I'll get us into the VIP section." Rise said as she walked over to the bar. As I waited for Rise I couldn't help but notice a boy in a blue hat looking at me. He seemed to be staring at me intently, as if he was trying to figure out who I was. Before I could do anything he approached me.

"Excuse me, but are you Christopher James Anderson?" The boy asked. Okay, now I was confused, first of all I don't even refer to myself as Christopher, it is my full name, but nobody calls me that. Second how on earth does this random boy know my middle name, it baffled me.

"Um, how do you know my middle name and who are you?" I asked.

"Ah yes, my apologies, my name is Naoto Shirogane, I'm a detective, I saw you on the news report about Rise Kujikawa and I looked you up on a database because I recognized the name."

"You're a detective huh, and why is my name familiar to you?"

"Yes I am, and as for you name, when I was little I remember hearing about how my father once solved a case with a rich New York lawyer while he was in Japan on business, and it was said that his wife was going to have a son with your name."

"Oh, that would make sense; my father has been here in Japan a few times before after all."

"Precisely, I was wondering if I could ask you and Rise some questions, if that would be possible."

"Sure, Rise is getting the VIP section for us; you can hang out with us if you want." Rise came back a few minutes later.

"Okay, so the VIP section will be open for us and anyone else we know, so, wait who's he?" Rise asked pointing to Naoto.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane, I'm a detective, and it's good to meet you Ms. Kujikawa."

"A detective, that pretty cool, and please just call me Rise."

"Your boyfriend said it would be okay for me to sit with you two, I trust that you find that acceptable too?"

"Sure, and I guess you saw the new report huh?"

"Yes I did, I happened to turn to it by accident, but it turned out to be a good thing."

"Okay, well I'll get some drinks and you two can head on upstairs." Rise said as she ushered us to the nearby staircase.

**Sometime Later:**

I had no idea how long we had been sitting and drinking, but I could tell one thing, the drinks were definitely alcoholic and boy were we drunk.

"So Naoto wanna hear a funny story?" I asked the detective who merely rolled his eyes. We ended up doing more drinking then talking and it was showing.

"Uh, sure."

"Never mind I forgot ha." I laughed out not remembering what I was going to say. But before I could try to remember what I was going to say, I heard footsteps, and as I looked over I saw Yu, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Kanji and Teddie appear, just great. At least I was not all there though.

"Oh, itsh you guysh." Rise said in a drunken slur.

"Are you guys drunk?" Chie asked sighing.

"They are, not me though, especially since there is no alcohol in the drinks." Naoto said while straightening his hat.

"Of course there ish alcohol in it." I said.

"Just what we need, two drunken idiots." Yosuke mumbled.

"You shay something Yosuke, you wanna fight again?" I asked him.

"No." He said plainly.

"Do you all know Naoto already?" Rise asked.

"Yeah, we've met him before." Yu answered.

"Is everything okay guys, you all seem tense." Naoto said which was true.

"Of course it ish tense Naoto, Yosuke hatesh ush *hic* a lot." Rise slurred.

"Guys, we should at least try to make the best of the situation, so let's sit down and join them in drinking." Yukiko said as she sat down and reached for a glass.

Despite Yosuke's subsequent protest they did end up joining. Yukiko proceeded to get blasted like Rise and I already were. Everything was going good until Rise made an announcement.

"Kings Game!" Rise shouted out suddenly.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Itsh a game where everyone drawsh chopsticksh, and whoever getsh the red one ish king, and they get to pick a straw and whoever hash their number picked hash to do whatever they shay." Yukiko managed to slur out.

"Yesh, Chie get the chopsticksh!" Rise commanded.

"Aw why do I have to go?" Chie whined.

"My orders are absolute, chop-chop!"

"Fine, I'll go get them." Chie moaned as she got up and headed down to the bar. A minute or two later she returned, chopsticks in hand. Rise took them from her and proceeded to number them from one to eight and out a red dot on one.

"Okay guysh draw." Rise said as we all picked our chopsticks. Luckily I was not king, at least for now.

"I guess I'm king." Yosuke said holding up the chopstick with the red mark.

"So what are you going to have someone do?" Teddie asked.

"Let's see, I know whoever I pick has to tell us something about themselves that we didn't know."

"Sounds interesting, who will it be then? Yu asked.

"Number 5."

"Hey that's me." I said showing everyone my chopstick, which had a five on it.

"Heh, this'll be fun, so Chris, tell us something we don't know about you."

"Um, like what?"

"How about something embarrassing." Yosuke said snickering.

"Hey Chris," Rise said to me," Tell everyone about your 11 inch dick or something." I couldn't believe what she had just said. I may have been drunk, but I heard her loud and clear, and I had no idea of what to say. When Rise said that everyone's jaws hit the ground, except for Kanji and Teddie who already knew about it.

"Uh, what did you say Rise?" Yosuke asked dumbfounded by what she had said.

"I shaid, Chris hash an 11 inch dick, you know how huge that ish?"

"My, well I certainly wasn't expecting that." Naoto mumbled with a slight tint on his cheeks.

"Oh god, what the hell, we don't need to know that!" Chie shouted with a bewildered face.

"Um, how do you know that exactly Rise?" Yu asked.

"Becaushe I meashured it after we had sex the firsht time."

"Wait, you guys have had sex with each other already?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Yeah we have." I answered.

"It's true, when Teddie and I went to visit them after they got back, I kinda walked in on them." Kanji said quietly.

"You what?!" Chie shouted out in surprise.

"Yeah, Kanji said that he walked in while Rise was giving Chris a blow job, if I remember what he said." Teddie said making things worse.

"Oh god." I muttered.

"So, Rise, how did you manage to fit an 11 inch penis into you?" Yukiko asked much to my dismay.

"It wasn't easy, but after I had gotten it wet enough from the blow job it shlide right…" But Naoto finally interrupted her.

"Please, I'm sure I speak for everyone else when I say we do not need to know that."

"So Yosuke, are you jealoush?" Yukiko asked.

"Jealous about what?"

"That Chris has a huge dick." Yu answered.

"What the hell Yu, who's side are you on?"

"No one's, I'm just curious about you answer."

"Gah, you aren't helping you know."

"Yeah he'sh jealoush alright, besides who wouldn't be?" Rise said as she made a grab for my crouch.

"Not here Rise!" I said pushing her hand away.

"Alright, that's enough we're moving on!" Yosuke shouted. We all put our sticks back and drew again.

"Yes Teddie is the king!" Teddie shouted out as he began bouncing in his seat.

"Oh great, we're screwed." Yosuke muttered.

"As the king, I command that the one I choose must smooch me, number 6!"

"Wait, that's me." We all looked over at Kanji who was holding a chopstick that had a six on it, this would be interesting.

"Ah, I meant number 4." Teddie said trying to go back on his choice.

"No do-overs, the choice is final." Yukiko said.

"Well alright then, Kanji I guess you were really after my fur all along, now come here." Teddie said as he leaned in.

"No, wait a minute Teddie, don't…" But Teddie cut Kanji off by tackling him to the ground and managing to smooch him.

"Wow to think two people *hic* were eliminated at the same time, and sho quickly too." Rise said. We all put the sticks back and drew again, this time Yu was the king.

"Number 2 will get a piggyback ride." Yu commanded.

"Wait, that's me!" Yosuke shouted.

"Very well then, hop on Yosuke."

"What the, you're seriously okay with this?"

"I am, hop on, we don't have all day."

"Alright fine." Yosuke climbed onto Yu's back and got a ride around the table a few times before being let off. We all drew sticks again, and this time I got to be the king.

"So Chris what do you want someone to do?" Yukiko asked me. It had to be something harmless, since I didn't want to kiss anyone but Rise, but it couldn't be anything too boring.

"Oh, how about they have to sit on your lap?" Yukiko suggested.

"Eh, sure why not, how about number three."

"Yay that's me!" Rise said jumping up and down. I was so relieved when I found out it was her, until she gave me a sly look, then I knew things were bound to get weird. And then she started dancing in a very inappropriate way, and then she was grinding on my lap and it was at that point I realized it was a lap dance.

"Damn it Rise, she said sit on his lap, not give him a lap dance!" Yosuke shouted.

"Aww, but I'm sure he likes this better, besides its more fun like this." Rise said as she continued the lap dance. This lasted for another minute or two before she finally decided to listen to the others and stop.

"Don't worry Chris; you'll get a longer one where I will have a lot less clothes on when we get back to the hotel room." She whispered into my ear.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." I whispered back to her. We all drew sticks again, and this time Yukiko was king, or rather the queen.

"Yay, alright so Naoto tell us an embarrassing story about yourself." Yukiko commanded.

"Hey, you're supposed to pick a chopstick first!" Chie yelled.

"The queen's command is absolute!"

"That's fine by me," Naoto started," but I don't have any stories that I would see as being embarrassing, but perhaps I can tell you a little bit about myself. I come from a long line of private detectives, it's a family business. We occasionally lend our talents to the police instead of working solo."

"Oh, so that's why you were asking everyone about the disappearances." Yosuke said.

"Precisely, and I believe there is more to this case than the police suspect, which is why I want to ask you all something, how are you all involved in the investigation?" We all just looked at each other trying to figure what to say, since the killer was dead and the team had disbanded.

"We aren't involved; we never were involved in the first place." Yu answered.

"Hmm, very well, it seems I won't get anything else for an answer, so I'll leave it at that."

"I've got a question, are these drinks really alcoholic, because Chris seems semi drunk and Rise and Yukiko are beyond drunk, but I feel fine." Chie wondered.

"No, these drinks are not alcoholic, they don't serve alcoholic drinks here after a series of drunk driving incidents last year." Naoto said.

"So then why am I tipsy? I asked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot give you a real answer, I can only speculate that it may have something to do with the atmosphere either that or I'm surrounded by a pack of idiots."

"Eh, well we should probably head back to the hotel; it's getting kind of late." Yu said as he got up. I looked over to see that Rise had passed out, meaning I would have to carry her back to the hotel, at least she was pretty light.

"Alright let's go guys." Yosuke said as he brushed past me, I guess he still didn't like me despite the fun we had tonight, but oh well. I carefully put Rise on my back and began my way back to the hotel.

Okay guys that's all for this chapter, which I had lots of fun writing. Next chapter will be the return to the T.V. world, so get ready for some action. Thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite and follow or you can just review which would be nice. And I'll see you all in chapter 14 **Disbanded IV: Teamwork.** Solarking out!


	14. Important Update

Hey guys Solarking here with an important update. As you could probably tell from the new story description, this story is being discontinued. I have grown tired of the rehashed Persona 4 plot and have some new ideas I really like. This story had grown into a great tale and I hope that you will all support my new upcoming original, AU story. I thank you all for supporting this story and watching it grow, please look at my profile for all the information on my new story. Feel free to PM me if you have any preliminary questions about it, otherwise I hope to see you all in the new story, Love Crime. Thanks and Solarking out.


End file.
